


What a Small World: Reflections [DISCONTINUED]

by DukeAsterWilliams



Series: What a Small World AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeAsterWilliams/pseuds/DukeAsterWilliams
Summary: Gavin Reed would have given up on finding love since the android revolution if he hadn't met his current boyfriend. Now that androids were classified as citizens and have started to flood the dating sites, it was getting harder and hard to find human love and connection. But he was fortunate to have met a guy called "Niles" well before androids became deviant. "Niles" was a programmer located in Michigan. 32. Male. And they’ve been talking to each other for eleven months now. They’ve been dating for only eight, but Gavin was completely smitten. He had found a guy who put up with his shit everyday and shared his same attitude towards androids AND was actively interested in him as well. Maybe. Just maybe. The world wasn’t as shit as he thought it was.akaAU where all androids are modeled after real people and Gavin finds himself dating the guy his RK900 android partners is modeled after.--A sequence of events rather than a fully fleshed out story.Tags will be updated as story progresses. No Beta.--DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: What a Small World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858996
Kudos: 19





	1. World Building: Information Page

**Author's Note:**

> This story may contain dark, sexual, and mature topics. This may include, but not limited to: emotional manipulation, sexual situations, etc.  
> \--  
> Have not played Detroit: Become Human, all information gathered is from other works of fan fictions and from the wikia.  
> \--  
> First chapter is just a simple information hub. Next chapter is when the story begins.

_Created: 2020.07.27 | Updated: 2020.08.17_

Disclaimer: This chapter is just a information hub pertaining to this specific story line. The next chapter will be where the story begins.

* * *

**Android Models**

  * **GV200:** An upgraded version of the GV100 prototype: designed for personal security purposes, they act as bodyguards to protect and guard a human being. They are limited in social protocols due to the specialized nature of their work.  
( _known androids: "Curtis"_ )
  * **RK700:** The original prototype designed to keep the RK200 in check. Designed to detect any flaws in the RK200's software and to apprehend it should the RK200 prove to be detrimental to humanity.  
( _known androids: "Eric"_ )
  * **RK800** : A prototype that assists human detectives in their investigations by offering them technological assistance as well as being equipped with a social module developed to create a "perfect partner", capable of integrating into any team.  
( _known androids: "Connor"_ )
  * **RK900:** An upgraded version of the RK800 prototype: smarter, more resilient, and sporting new features, while the RK800's were rectified. Models are designed in the likeness of Richard Stern.  
( _known androids: "Nines"_ )



**Androids**

  * **GV200 | Curtis**  
Gifted to Elijah Kamski's father. This model as a bodyguard until his unfortunate passing. Currently in the personal care of the Stern brothers. Created in the likeness of Gavin Reed.
  * **RK700** **#313 248 317** - **32 | Eric**  
The first RK800 model to be created. This model was decommissioned once design specification were perfected. Currently stands in as Ethan Stern's personal assistant Created in the likeness of Ethan Stern.
  * **RK800 #313 248 317 -53 | Connor**  
Originally tasked with the mission to deal with and help assist the Detroit City Police Department with deviant androids. During his mission he had deviated and became known as one of the Jericho Four. Currently is in the process of training his successor (RK900) before being sent to Cyberlife. Created in the likeness of Ethan and Richard Stern.
  * **RK900 #313 248 317 -87 | ~~Connor~~ "Nines"**  
This model was in the process of being made during the android revolution only to be completed after androids had been declared free. As such, the model was sent to the Detroit City Police Department to replace the RK800 to represent androids in the police force. He had been assigned Gavin Reed as his partner. Created in the likeness of Richard Stern.



**Humans**

  * **Elijah Kamski  
** The half-brother to Gavin Reed, he is the current CEO of Cyperlife and creator of all androids. Having founded Cyberlife in 2018, he resigned from his position after ten years only to be reinstated in 2038 after the success of the android revolution. He has requested the Stern brothers to look after a GV200 in his care.
  * **Ethan Stern  
** The older twin brother of Richard Stern and adopted son of Amanda Stern. He is currently a representative of CyberLife and works closely with the public as androids are re-integrated into society.
  * **Gavin Reed** _aka "GReed"_ **  
**The half-brother to Elijah Kamski, he is a detective within the Detroid Police Department and was assigned to work with an RK900 nicknamed "Nines"
  * **Richard Stern** _aka "Niles"  
_ The younger twin brother of Ethan Stern and adopted son of Amanda Stern. He is currently one of the programmers of CyberLife and works closely with Elijah in order to perfect their AI technology. His lead project is the RK line of androids.




	2. New Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update 2020.07.27) - Minor grammatical fixes.  
> (Update 2020.08.02) - Consistency to canon updates.

**[ the Stern Residence ]**

Richard stared at the GV200 unit standing in the large open area of his living space. It was one of the older models of the G-line, security unit that were trained in combat and self-defense. And the GV-line, in particular, were advanced models used for personal guarding and security. In layman’s terms: a bodyguard. Something that Richard didn’t like. He was well aware of the GV200’s predecessor, the GV100s models, were prototypes used for single person guarding and after many months of testing and adjusting, the GV200s were the models used to protect and safeguard a handful of people at a time.

And as such, Richard looked down at the GV200 unit with a firm frown. Based on what Elijah had told him about the model, he had expected the model to be at least his height or even taller. In other words, he had hoped the guard he was tasked to look after would be more intimidating than Richard Stern himself – a man known by his friends to be stoic and unapproachable. Yet…

“Hello. My name is Curtis. I’m the android sent to watch over you, **Richard Stern** ,” the GV200 unit said as it looked Richard up and down in one quick motion. The way it said his name was almost like an audio recording, a break in the somewhat friendly tone it held. Richard ignored the small hiccup, knowing well that the android was just repeating the name in a clear tone for pronunciation.

“Riiight. Elijah, I thought **_I_** was looking after this piece of plastic,” Richard frowned, noting the android’s dialogue and LED flickering to yellow for a brief moment. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the idea of having an android tailing him around his house. And he _knew_ that the GV line’s programming too well that he wasn’t going to start incorporating _a bodyguard_ into his life. And Richard didn’t need guarding as he barely left the house. He was only accepting this android in the first place because his older brother, Ethan, was not available. Richard’s eyes turned to Elijah, finally acknowledging the other human in the room, “ **NOT** the other way around.”

“It’s just what he’s programmed to say,” Elijah assured as he placed a hand on the android’s shoulder. The way Elijah was being so friendly towards the GV200 unit was the same way he was with the RT600 Chloes he was so fond of. And it irked Richard, knowing that Elijah was _just_ as apathetic towards these robots as Richard. To think that Elijah _actually_ had a deep connection with **this** GV200 model was laughable. “Curtis is rather… _special_ to me, Rich. Please do take care of him. I’d **hate** to have to repair him again.”

“Sure,” Richard rolled his eyes.

“It’s only for a couple of weeks, then Ethan will take him off of your hands when we have our twentieth-year celebration,” Elijah sighed before a smirk formed on his face. Richard always knew that the reinstated CEO of Cyberlife was amused by something, “And the first month of android freedom.”

“Tsk, first month of android freedom,” Richard scoffed. His gaze once again turned towards the android in the room. It clearly was still obedient and had yet to deviate… _yet_. It appeared to have no desire to go against its programming on the surface. Androids nowadays wanted to either be obedient slaves or shown the human interest to deviate against its natural programming.

It was something that Richard had helped with programming and analyzing in the early stages of their AI journey. Although Richard’s projects were regulated into the RK line, the models designed for making androids more autonomous, the basic concept of “deviation” lied within all of their androids. It was human nature to create things of their likeness. To make these androids self-sufficient in managing themselves and of course creating androids to keep their kind in check should the RKs prove to be threatening towards humanity.

“Looks like we both succeeded and failed our mission,” Richard commented.

“Evolution, Richard,” Elijah sighed as he took his hand off of the GV200 model and twirled his hand to elaborate his next comment, “Besides, the new RK900 had just been launched. We’re still in the early stages of this new revolution.”

“And what of the RK800s?”  
“They’re being recalled. Shame. Having to take apart the model that resembles your brother, it’s practically murder.”

“With your love-hate relationship with Ethan? I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Richard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He tilted his head, recalling the RK700 line before smirking, “Just like you did with the RK700. What did you name it again? Eric? Didn’t have a problem taking _him_ apart.”

"What can I say, he was a good looking man," Elijah smirked at Richard.  
"Keep your dick in your pants, you're not my type."  
"I'm talking about Eric, not you, Dick."  
"We're practically twins given that the RK700 model was an _exact_ replica of Ethan."  
"Right right, twins. Your eyes suggest otherwise."  
"Nature is always full of surprises."

“How you two look identical aside from the eyes is a mystery,” Elijah said before clearing his throat and patting the GV200’s shoulder. Clearly trying to bring them back onto the topic at hand, “Anyways, Richard. Take care of Curtis for me. I want to surprise my brother at the celebration.”

"The brother that you haven't spoken to since forever?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I want to show him what he **could** have looked like, should he have been a good boy and did what father told him to."  
"So, _that's_ the real reason you're keeping this piece of scrap metal."  
"What can I say? He's pretty much family. I couldn't hurt my own kid brother, even if Curtis is just a look alike."  
"Bullshit."  
"Just take care of the android Richard. I'll see you at the celebration."  
"Yeah, yeah, now let me work."

Elijah smirked before giving a wave and made his leave, exiting the building. It left Richard with the GV200 model, still standing in the middle of his living space. Richard frowned as he looked down at the android once again, but he took the time to take a closer look at it. Elijah was a private man when it came to his family. And although the reinstated CEO had talked about them, Elijah only mentioned them in passing when it was relevant to his work. Yet, to hear that _this_ android was modeled after Elijah’s infamous half-brother…it piqued Richard’s interest and posed many questions.

The most prominent one was that Elijah would first have to had asked his brother for a face scan or even a full body scan like Elijah had requested both Ethan and Richard for the RK models. And secondly, Elijah had implied that his half-brother was going to attend the ceremony as well…but Elijah was known to be a liar. He always tried to excite Richard, only for Richard to be disappointed when things weren’t as Elijah alluded.

Richard started to circle the GV200 model, getting a full view of the android and trying to see the similarities. For years. Elijah had made offhand comments about his mysterious half-brother. Most of them were just a brother’s concern of what the guy was up to since he had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Elijah had proposed his younger half-brother had died from an overdose of drugs, but luck would prove that the guy was, in fact, a live. _How_ Elijah knew, Richard never questioned. It was none of his business and Elijah was just a student of his adopted mother, Amanda Stern, and Richard wasn’t one to get all buddy-buddy…that was Ethan’s specialty.

However, Richard _was_ a curious person. With a shiny new toy in front of him, he wanted to take it apart and see how it worked, how it operated. It was what got him into a lot of trouble when he was younger. Richard would destroy his toys, trying to put them back together only to fail and having to get a new one. But that was in the past. Right now, the GV200 was his new toy and he wanted to tear it apart. It was a replica of Elijah’s half-brother, and it looked as rough as he had imagined the drug using delinquent Elijah had described.

“I can’t see the resemblance,” Richard said under his breath as he noted the way the GV200’s nose didn’t have the same slope as Elijah’s. But there was a scar there, clearly some disfigurement to it that perhaps required plastic surgery. Also, there was a height different, he would have thought the man would be as tall as Elijah.

“Clarification,” the GV200 spoke, causing Richard’s eyes to refocus.  
"I don't see the resemblance of your creator and the human you are modeled after."  
"Elijah Kamski and his brother are half-brothers, sharing the same father but have different mothers."  
"I already knew that."  
"Their similarities are non-existence aside from a few strands of their DNA."

"Stating the obvious," Richard rolled his eyes as he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. His interest in this new android had quickly faded as soon as it opened its mouth. He had no connection or desire to know about Elijah's half-brother anymore. What the half-brother did and how he was related to the genius was nothing that Richard should be concerned about. Richard huffed and walked over to his refrigerator, grabbing himself something to drink before pointing over at a corner of his office. "Just stand in that corner and don't bother me."

"Understood."

He ignored how the GV200 model followed him as he walked towards his office. It was all a part of the android's programming. The G models must maintain visual contact with their humans, and Richard knew it was more ingrained into the GV line's protocol.

With a quick glance at the time, Richard picked up his phone and opened the small dating application. He had joined the community a while back and had used it for basic social interaction. He was amused by how people presented themselves and basically tried to sell themselves off to whoever was willing to fuck them. It was even more amusing how he found out how willing the people were to be manipulated and used. It was an experiment to satisfy his curiosity. However, he found himself getting into the dating scene himself. Having a few offhand lovers that were nothing more than personal interest, it was amusing how humans got overly attached and how dependent they were on approval from others.

Richard opened his messages, seeing many desperate souls looking for a quick fuck. However, he ignored them. He instead scrolled down to the one person he had been keeping contact for months, almost a year now. They went by an alias, just like Richard did, but their username, in particular, was amusing: GReed. Capitalization on the GR instead of only the G. It humored him, and Richard was not disappointed.

GReed was an interesting man who had a nasty attitude but was straightforward with what he wanted. There were plenty of guys like GReed whom Richard had met, and he had quickly dismissed them. But what made Richard stay was the vulnerable side that none of the other self-confident men didn't display. Their conversations rapidly went to almost a daily ritual, give or take a few days when both were swamped with work. But fast forward three months since their first conversation, and the two of them were dating. And now, sitting at eight months into their relationship, Richard sent a text to GReed.

 **[ to: GReed ]** Did you have a good day at work?

With the text sent, Richard set his phone down and started to work. It would be a while until GReed would answer his text. From what GReed had shared, he was apart of the police department – that much Richard had found out during one of their chats together over the eleven months they spent together. He had learned far too much information about the man's life, at least when it came to his schedule and job. But it was just casual talk, nothing too deep, just like how Richard liked it.

Richard found himself smirking as a flash of yellow caught his eye. His gaze flicked up to see the GV200 unit standing there in the corner of his office. It almost startled Richard, causing his smirk to quickly fade. The GV200 model hadn't moved, still crisp and clean in its suit, and the flash of yellow was the GV200 unit updating its analysis. Richard relaxed the corner of his lips and went back to work, letting the keystrokes of his keyboard fill the air. He should just ignore the android as he planned on doing in the first place. What the GV200 model decided to keep in its memory bank shouldn't concern him at all.

* * *

**[ Gavin Reed’s Residence ]**

Gavin hurried his way home as he couldn’t have had a better yet still shitty day. The better part of the day was when they had informed everyone that the tin can known as “Connor” was getting his ass shipped back to Cyperlife to be deactivated. Something that Gavin was rather excited yet a bit sad to hear. The whole precinct was in tears knowing that the plastic ass was never going to be seen again. And although Gavin would admit the robocop was good at his job, Gavin couldn’t wait to have everything back to normal. When there was one less android to waltz into their place and just be fucking _perfect_ at everything.

At least that’s what he had envisioned until a new android had stepped into the room. It was practically identical to the first tin can the whole department was use to seeing. However there were too many differences to say that the androids were anything alike. The new piece of plastic clearly had a stick up its butt that it was stiffer and more robotic. It had this uncanniness that made its body perfectly aligned, standing up straight and staring off into space with cold light-colored eyes. Clearly, the android would be colder and more intimidating than “Connor”. Gavin almost felt story for whoever was going to be paired up with it.

And of course, Gavin spat out his coffee when everyone was told that _he_ was going to be paired up with it. **Everyone** was against the idea: Hank, Tina, Ben, heck even the plastic ass himself were all against the idea of Gavin being responsible for this new android. There was an uproar and Gavin even argued that Ben was the better candidate to receive an android. But of course, the whole argument eventually turned into a shit on Gavin day.

There was no secret that Gavin disliked androids, even Connor elaborated on the accounts for the times Gavin was “too rough” with him. As if the deviant ass could actually feel pain. However, the fact was that Gavin was the one most likely to take over Lieutenant Anderson’s job once he retired. Gavin got his shit done, despite his poor reputation, and was the second best in the whole department – second only to Lieutenant Anderson himself.

Gavin sighed as he opened the apartment door, throwing his jacket onto the back of his chair. He cursed under his breath as he stared to strip and look down at his phone. Five people had texted him during the span of him driving home. One of them was obviously Tina, making sure he was okay and encouraging him to take this as an opportunity to advance his career. Another was Anderson who was giving him a curtesy text saying he looks forward to working with his new relationship with his android – that lying bastard. Then there was Connor, basically stating the same thing as Anderson. And finally, it was the RK900, confirming his cell number.

Lips curled down as he looked for the last message. It wasn’t connected to his personal number, instead it was to another social app, a dating app more specifically. Gavin’s mind cleared for a few moments and a spark of excitement flared up. He knew the guy he had been talking to almost a year now was keeping up with their daily greetings. Without hesitation, he opened it up and saw that the text was sent hours ago, usually when Gavin got off work, but due to the day’s events…Gavin ran late.

 **[ Niles ]** Did you have a good day at work?

Just that message alone, as routinely as it was, always put a smile on Gavin’s face. It really was the small things that made his day. The simple good morning texts and the good night texts were always welcomed. Even if they didn’t text each other every moment, it was good knowing that _someone_ cared. That someone being more than Tina who was the only one who had put up with his bullshit during his whole time at the department.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Fuk no  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Just got home. Gonna take a shower  
 **[ Niles ]** Alright. I’ll wait for you then.  
 **[ Niles ]** We can talk about it once you cool off.  
 **[ to: Niles]** :)

Gavin let his phone drop on his bed as he went to take a shower, getting off the scent of the bullpen and finally getting some relaxation. It was the start of his wind down from the day and seeing that simple text from Niles had put his mind at ease. It had been so long since he had someone to talk to, that he was able to be open without being judged. At first it wasn’t always like this. Gavin and Niles were both on a dating site after all. The two of them had to show their good sides first. It was the game everyone played, but after getting along for a couple of months, more sides of them started to show.

Gavin learned that Niles was a programmer. That much he could tell by the other’s profile and the way he typed. Niles was analytical, dissecting things that sometimes weren’t meant to be dissected. Niles also had a stick up his ass with a sense of humor that was very cut and dry. It was what Gavin liked about him. There was no bullshit with Niles, that was Gavin’s territory. And Niles had this charm to him that Gavin couldn’t help but like. To think after three months they had started dating each other online, even Tina was shocked that Gavin had caught someone so fast. And now they were going on eight months, almost nine. But if they counted the first time they had messaged each other, it would be eleven months.

Eleven fucking months he had been practically dating this guy. Gavin shut off the water after he was done with his shower. Drying himself off and throwing on comfortable sweats and a plush hooded jacket, Gavin picked up his phone and texted back. He kept his phone on him as he started to scramble some sort of meal together. Rummaging through his freezer, he looked for some frozen meal he could quickly heat up and eat for the night. The day had been too exhausting, mentally and physically, for him to think of cooking at this point.

 **[ to: Niles]** Back  
 **[ to: Niles]** Miss me?  
 **[ Niles ]** I knew you’d return.  
 **[ to: Niles]** So u did didnt u  
 **[ Niles ]** Of course.  
 **[ Niles ]** Are you feeling better?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Yea  
 **[ to: Niles ]** No  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Still feelin shitty  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Got paired up with some tin can  
 **[ Niles ]** Shame  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Yeah. Fukin cant even make good coffee  
 **[ to: Niles ]** It tasted like shit  
 **[ Niles ]** Oh?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Yeah, fuker didnt put any cream in it  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Useless POS  
 **[ Niles ]** Worse than the other android?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Def  
 **[ to: Niles ]** At least connors easy to mess with  
 **[ Niles ]** Why don’t you ask Connor to teach them to make good coffee?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** I DID!  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Plastic ass just ignored the order  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Fukin deviant already  
 **[ Niles ]** I’m surprised they turned deviant that quickly.  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Yea! IKR  
 **[ to: Niles ]** I mean…  
 **[ to: Niles ]** No  
 **[ to: Niles ]** They just have a stick up their ass like u  
 **[ Niles ]** Oh? Is that suppose to be an insult?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** U know what i mean  
 **[ Niles ]** Right. Right.  
 **[ Niles ]** It seems like you’re not the only one to get an android today.

The comment made Gavin pause for a moment and just listen to his microwave beep. Rarely did Niles ever dive into his personal life. To hear that they were both getting an android partner was something that piqued Gavin’s interest. Especially when it felt like the stars were aligning too perfectly. They could both talk to each other and complain about the androids that were slowly taking over their city. They could share experiences dealing with androids on a day to day basis. It was another thing they could have in common. His heart fluttered just a little.

 **[ to: Niles ]** U got an android?  
 **[ Niles ]** I’m looking after it for a friend.  
 **[ Niles ]** He’s quite the handful, but at least he makes good coffee.

Gavin’s lips curled as he smirked at the comment. So Niles could crack an actual joke here and there and have more than just a dry sense of humor. Maybe. Gavin sat down as he was finally able to eat his microwaved food.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Lucky ass  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Does he actually follow orders?  
 **[ Niles ]** To the T, but his only order right now is to stay in the corner and not bother me.  
 **[ to: Niles ]** So he just watches you 24/7?  
 **[ Niles ]** Yes.  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Creep  
 **[ Niles ]** It’s not too bad. He stays in the corner like a good boy.

Gavin paused his eating as he narrowed his eyes at the other’s last few comments. A slight frown formed on his face, knowing how well Niles enjoyed calling Gavin his boy, or praising him as such. There was a small tinge of jealousy that Niles was calling an android, in all its perfection, a _good boy_. It was like Niles was scolding him. Telling Gavin that he couldn’t compare to an android that followed orders _to the T_. Well fuck him if he thought Gavin was just going to roll over and be a _good boy_.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Ur def fuking it

Take that! Dickwad!

 **[ Niles ]** It is not equipped with that programming or parts GReed.

What? Gavin snorted. His insult may have gone over Niles’ head or maybe this was just another joke of his. And of course, he couldn’t stay mad at the prick for too long. They have been talking for almost a year now and Gavin was still getting use to Nile’s responses to his insults. Perhaps it’s just a part of his humor. But despite all of it, Gavin couldn’t get rid of the feeling of slight jealously of the android being called a _good boy_.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Hasn’t stopped people before  
 **[ Niles ]** Now that’s a case I haven’t heard before..  
 **[ Niles ]** Please elaborate.

Gavin sighed as he dropped his fork and picked up his phone with both hands to type. Niles clearly took it too seriously or was taking this joke too far.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Omg Niles  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Its a joke  
 **[ Niles ]** Oh?  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Im just sayin if theres a will theres way  
 **[ Niles ]** There is no will

Gavin pressed his lips together. Wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. He chewed on his food for a moment before finally coming up with a response.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Good  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Dont plan on sharin with some piece of plastic  
 **[ Niles ]** Do not worry. My eyes are only on you.  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Yet, u refuse to meet up with me  
 **[ Niles ]** I’ve been swamped with work. I apologize baby.

Gavin almost blushed at the nickname. He couldn’t help it. Despite his rough appearance and personality, Gavin was a softie at heart. He liked being pampered, praised, acknowledged for all his heart work and hearing words of endearment were just one of his small guilty pleasures. However, there was another issue at hand. Gavin wished that Niles was more interested in meeting up with him. He keeps reminding himself that this had been going on for almost a year now and that if Niles _really_ was interested in him, then he’d set aside some time. Gavin knew how guys worked, there was no excuse, even Tina told him this. But he also knew how busy Niles was, staying up late into the night texting him and working. He had odd hours, and always seemed like he was working.

Yet, there was only so much Gavin could handle. He was a physical person. HE liked the intimacy that came with sex and just being around a person he likes. That’s why he liked working at the DPD, why he was practically attached to Tina at the hip. He liked going to a place where he could do his job physically and be around people who kinda cared about him. And Gavin wanted to know what Niles looked like, sounded like, just what Niles was like in general. And the more and more their relationship went on, the more Gavin was afraid Niles was catfishing him – even Tina had expressed her concern.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Same here, but there has to be a day ur free  
 **[ Niles ]** You know that I’d let you know when I have free time

Lies. Gavin frowned. No free time within the past eleven months. None what so ever? Gavin slowly typed out his response.

 **[ to: Niles ]** It been almost a year niles  
 **[ Niles ]** I know baby

Gavin set down his phone. Not wanting to talk to Niles anymore, but as he stared at the room in front of him he realized how lonely he was. He knew that he was getting tired. He knew that he was probably desperate. But at least Niles was able to shed some light in his dark existence. How long was he going to wait? Gavin didn’t know but he didn’t want to go back to bringing guys back to his place for a quick fuck, nor did he want to stay alone forever talking to a man he knew nothing about.

 **[ to: Niles ]** Can i have atleast a pic?  
 **[ Niles ]** You know the drill.

Gavin frowned as he looked down at the last message Niles had sent to him. The pain in his chest start to burn as he felt it fall into his stomach. It was always like this, Niles was only willing to share pictures of himself once Gavin had shared his own. At first, Gavin had refused since he didn’t trust the stranger at all but six months into their strange relationship, he was willing to share a couple of pictures.

With a huff, Gavin started to clean up his meal. He kept going back and forth, deciding if he really wanted to take a picture of himself. But after much debating, Gavin walked to his bathroom. This was where he always took his pictures. Standing in front of the mirror, Gavin lifted his shirt up showing off his abs that had a coat of fat in front of them. He was getting old and he hadn’t trimmed in a while. A thought passed before he picked up his razor and some scissors, making his stomach look a little bit neater. From what he could tell, Niles was a perfectionist, analyzing things in grand detail and often could tell how much effort Gavin puts into his photos (or lack of effort). Gavin bit his lip as he shot a picture, cutting off his face but showed off his bare stomach and the underside of his pecs. A daring photo. He half wanted to delete it. He half wanted to just go to sleep. But also, he hoped Niles would give him a treat. Maybe send a picture just as provocative.

 **[ to: Niles ]** ( _You have sent a photo_ )  
 **[ to: Niles ]** Happy?

Gavin tossed his phone onto his bed, knowing that waiting for Niles’ reply could take minutes. He sat on the edge, putting his face into his hands as he felt the embarrassment wash over him. He always regrets sharing pictures, the pain in his chest was burning stronger as anxiety was taking a hold of him. Eleven months. It had been eleven months since he had first met Niles online. They started their relationship three months into talking to each other constantly, having similar attitudes towards androids and having a few things in common. Also, Gavin liked Niles’ personality. It was straight forward, no beating around the bush, and he was a fun guy to mess with from time to time.

Yet. It had been eleven months of not knowing that the guy looked like in real life. Yes, Gavin has searched the name on the online profile the guy gave, but no names turned up. Obviously it was a fake, something that Gavin didn’t hold against Niles as Gavin used an alias himself. But after talking for months, he would have thought they’d meet up or exchange names. Gavin has showed his eagerness to meet the man in real life, especially when Niles had let it slip out that he lived in the same city. Of course, as soon as Niles knew his mistake, he became closed off and distant. Or at least it seemed like it.

Gavin laid down, bringing the pillow to his chest, and waited. There was a small ding, notifying him that Niles had responded.

 **[ Niles ]** ( _Niles has sent a photo_ )  
 **[ Niles ]** Very.

Gavin frowned at the rather tame photo Niles had sent him. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was what he expected. Niles always sent him the same sort of photos, the only thing changing was perhaps the state of his beard or the color of his shirt. Gavin stared at every inch of detail he could read. Niles had recently shaved, having a clean jawline. The iconic turtleneck was pitch black in color. It looked comfortable; Niles must have showered as well. Niles was leaning over a table, possibly his desk given the blue screen cast off his skin, and the camera was tilted downwards to cut off his eyes. He was resting his chin against the knuckles of his hands, but even though most of the picture was of Nile’s chest…Gavin always was focused on that smirk. The way Nile’s lips were thin and curled up ever so slightly. It was a condescending smirk, and the cut of his jawline look sharp against the high collared turtleneck. It was an image of power and sophistication. The opposite of Gavin.

Gavin saved the photo to his phone.

 **[ to: Niles ]** U always send the same photo  
 **[ Niles ]** As do you.

Gavin frowned. Although it was the truth, Gavin didn’t feel comfortable sharing anything else other than his chest and back. It was something he could hide from the world, where if pictures were leaked then no one could really know that it was Gavin. The only ones that maybe would recognize him were those from his local gym, where they’ve seen him shirtless from time to time, but those moments were few and far between. Or even maybe those within the DPD.

He opened his camera, inhaling as he extended his hand and stared at his own image on the phone. He covered the scarred half of his face with the pillow, unable to bring himself to show that yet to Niles. He adjusted the angle, tilted his head so that just the upper right portion of his face was showing. Gavin took many photos, unable to handle looking at his own eyes. He looked desperate, his disheveled hair, the exhaustion on his face. Gavin wanted to delete it.

 **[ to: Niles ]** ( _You have sent a photo_ )

Gavin immediately regretted everything. He shut his phone off and tried to go to sleep. He ignored the small ding on his phone, notifying him that Niles had responded.


	3. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author has added this story to a **series**. Part one is the master information hub in this AU. The other parts are different side stories in conjunction with this one.  
>   
> That being said, the the name of this work has changed to _What a Small World: Reflections_ and updates will be juggled between all parts of this series.

**[ Unknown Location ]**

Gavin leaned against the high table and sat halfway on the bar stool. His eyes were locked on his phone as he took another sip of his drink. Nervousness was bubbling in his stomach as he was still coming to terms with the fact that he was _finally_ going to meet Niles. He was going to see the man whom he had been dating for almost a year now. Dark gray eyes looked down at the time. Minutes were ticking, his knuckles tapped against the table impatiently. Gavin had canceled _all_ his plans, throwing everything aside to make room for Niles. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. This was his **one** chance to actually meet his boyfriend – as pathetic as it sounded.

Dark gray eyes glance up at the door every time it creaked open, but none of the patrons had looked anything like Niles. No. That wasn't right. They didn't look like anything Gavin could only _imagine_ Niles would look like. None of them wore outfits that he had seen Niles wear in his photos. In other words, no turtlenecks. There was also the fact that the men were either too tall or too short, too stocky or too thin. All of them weren’t Gavin’s type. And he could only hope that Niles was his type. Tall, dark, and handsome as the women say. Granted it was wishful thinking, but as Gavin watched the time tick, he made up his mind and came to the conclusion that he didn’t care how ugly the man was if it turned out Niles was catfishing him. Gavin could be a good person and look past just looks.

Maybe.

His hand tightened around the drink as he wiped his forehead. Was he this desperate or was he trying to pretend he _wasn’t_ an asshole? The clock ticked to ten minutes passed their meet up time.

He took another sip. He ordered another drink. Minutes were continuing to pass and time was slipping by faster and faster. Gavin was halfway through his second drink and there was no sign of the man. Thirty minutes had gone by and the staff and patrons were starting to give him looks of pity. A part of Gavin’s mind were sending thoughts of doubt, telling him that he was being stood up. That Niles wasn’t actually going to show up and this was all a prank. His heart stung at that thought. It had been eleven months. Eleven **fucking** months of practically dating this guy and still know nothing about him. All except for knowing that Niles lived in Detroit and loved wearing turtle necks, but was that even true?

Gavin looked down at his phone. Hoping to receive a text saying that the guy was running late. It was courtesy to do so right? So why the fuck didn't Niles-

“Is this seat taken?” a voice caught his attention.

Eyes refocused, snapping Gavin out of his trance as he locked his phone. His mind was still processing everything that was happening after being inside his head for so long. That voice. A _familiar_ voice that sent chills down his spine. He didn't want to listen to his body that told him to run. Gavin didn’t **want** to look up, but force himself to swallow and lift his head.

His eyes locked onto a familiar face, an ever-stoic face that made Gavin’s hair stand on its ends. Those soft angles of its jawline, intensity of the it's stare. Gavin’s mind was turning its gears as panic was setting in. He was trying to figure out why in god damn's name fucking **RK900** was staring at him in the bar. A bar **exclusive** to humans. Wasn’t the plastic prick suppose to obey the laws and not enter the facilities? Didn't Gavin _tell_ him to go and follow fucking Anderson and the other plastic detective?

“What the **phck** are ya doin’ here for, plastic ass?” Gavin managed to choke out as he wet his throat just enough to spit those words. Panic was turning into anger as his mind was racing. He had told RK900 that he had to cancel their plans. And the plastic ass confirmed that they would reschedule it another day. So why the _fuck_ was it here now? Gavin sighed, “I **thought** I told you I canceled our meeting plastic ass. Didja not get the memo or did that thick metal skull of yours forget somethin’ for once?”

Of course, the its face didn’t flinch. It never did. No matter how many insults and provocative comments Gavin made towards the RK900 unit, it always would just stare at him. Judging and processing his sentences in a firm daze. And maybe, if Gavin was lucky, that stupid yellow light may flicker to red before settling back onto its calming blue color. that was always the highlight of Gavin’s day. However as the seconds passed, Gavin felt like something was off. Eyes narrowed as he took in the RK900’s outfit and facial features. The model was sporting a dark high collared shirt instead of that obnoxiously bright white jacket. The fabric was different, softer, and it wasn’t a high collared shirt…it was a turtle neck. A turtle neck that Gavin was all too familiar with. His eyes glanced up to see what color that LED was settling in...nothing.

Shit.

Gavin’s lips pressed firmly together as his gaze shifted. Fuck. He pulled back his hands as he tried to back away. Fingers tightened around his glass. Fucking shit. Gavin’s cheeks were burning as the alcohol was starting to make his whole face hurt. Embarrassment. He slide fully onto the bar stool. Gavin fucked up so badly.

“…shit…Niles, I…” Gavin’s voice was weak as his throat started to hurt. Just fucking great.

“Plastic ass is a new one, but I think I prefer Dickwad more,” Niles said as he clicked the back of his teeth.

Gavin kept his lips together as he hunkered down. His eyes dared to cast up as he tried to read Nile’s facial expressions, to see if Niles took offense or was playing it off. But Nile didn’t change, it was stoic, just like the RK900’s expressions. It was something that Gavin didn’t like about this situation. He wasn’t sure if RK900 had suddenly gotten a sense of humor and was pulling a stupid prank on him. After all, who in the world would just look exactly like the plastic prick?

But within moments, Gavin's worry were quickly washed away. He saw those lips curl up ever so slightly into that smirk he hated but loved so much. It was the smirk he would spend hours looking at on his phone late into the night. It was the one that got him hot and bothered when Niles showed a bit more skin than in his usual photos. And it made Gavin’s feel a wash of relief but also terror. RK900 nor Connor were ever able to pull off that kind of look, no matter how much the androids tried to replicate human facial expressions…it was always too robotic.

“Did you mistaken me for your android Greed-”

“Gavin,” Gavin quickly interjected as he didn’t want to be called by his online name. The fake name he put on his dating app profile in order to hide a bit of his identity. He cleared his throat, trying to regain control over himself, “Call me Gavin. And uh yeah…sorry Niles. I uh…you just…”

“Richard,” the smirk plastered across Niles’ face turned into a smile as he offered his hand.

“Richard,” Gavin repeated softly to himself as he took the man’s hand. Shit. His hands were sweating at this point. Just fucking perfect. Gavin was fucking this up more than he wanted to, more than he anticipated. Great first impression, yelling at Niles, finding out he looked like RK900 and his hand was dripping with sweat. _Perfect_. “God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ya know. You just look so goddamn much like...Nines.”

“Nines is the android partnered with you I take it.”

“Yeah,” Gavin leaned against the table as he ran his hands over his face. His cheeks were burning at this point. He wanted to crawl back into a hole, escape this bar and hide under his sheets. Gavin shouldn’t have come. Niles-er-Richard was too much like RK900. Fuck. Even his username Niles was like Nines. Why the fuck did he name RK900 Nines? Gavin’s eyes peaked up to look at Richard who was still looking at him with that calm yet stoic face. Fuck. How can he change emotions so quickly like that? He cursed.

Fuck.

“Phck, you sure you’re not an android?”  
“Mmm. I’ve been described as one before, so who knows. It would depend on who you ask.”

What?

“What?”

Gavin blinked for a moment as he processed the comment before it fully registered. First, Gavin realized that he had let his thoughts slip out of his mouth at the _perfect time_. And second, Gavin snorted obnoxiously loud. The kind of laugh he made when Niles-no-Richard would attempt to make a joke. It was the snort he did when he was in the comfort of his own home where no one knew that he laughed alone on his phone with his online boyfriend for eleven months.

Fuck.

And there was that smile plastered on Richard’s face. That half smirk that Gavin found himself falling for all over again. Fuck. Gavin couldn’t handle this right now. This situation he found himself in, how he completely fucked up their first interactions and how he was staring at the human version of RK900. It was all too surreal. All to coincidental. All too fast. But, it was alright. Richard seemed to not mind their introduction. At least from the way Richard moved to sit across from him. How Richard didn't take offense. How he was still here.

“I apologize for making you wait Gre-…Gavin. My android was _very_ adamant on accompany me tonight.”  
“I thought he had to obey your orders.”  
“He’s a GV200, created to be a personal bodyguard. So, he’s pretty much attached to me by the hip.”  
“Oh…how didja manage to get away?”  
“I didn’t.”

Richard nodded towards the entrance as Gavin shifted his gaze over to the window. He couldn’t see anyone standing outside. There were too many people in the way and the windows were tinted, obscuring his vision. Not that he wanted to look too hard. He wanted to…spend more time looking at and with Richard.

“He’s waiting for me outside. It’s a compromise.”  
“He has you on a tight leash, eh?”  
“It isn’t too bad. Most of the time he stays out of my hair.”  
“Well aren’t you lucky. Mine makes it his goal to ruffle mine every chance he gets,” Gavin mumbled.

“Given your attitude towards him. I can see why he would enjoy provoking you so much,” Richard said as Gavin turned his gaze back towards Richard. There was that smirk once again, it seemed like it was his only other expression. But Gavin would take it. He would take that condescending smirk that teased him every night in his dreams. It was better than looking up at a stoic face that had a natural look of disappointment. “You sound like a fun man to tease.”

Gavin smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Richard order himself something as well. Maybe things weren’t going to go so bad. His eyes glanced down at his phone, having felt it vibrate a couple of times. It had to be of Tina, checking up on him making sure that he was having a good time and she was there if he needed an out. But he didn’t need it. Niles was real. His real name was Richard. And Richard e was sticking around, even with such a shitty start.

His heart fluttered as he looked up again, seeing those eyes gazing down at him. Looking at him, like he was the only person in this room. Fuck. Gavin didn’t know how he landed this guy. A man who put up with his shitty attitude for this long. Who has met him in person AND wasn’t taken aback by his personality? Gavin relaxed a bit as he leaned forward.

“So…” Gavin started as he held his glass with both hands. He needed to regain his confidence, his swagger, the strut he walked whenever he walked into work. He was Gavin _fucking_ Reed and he shouldn’t be this flustered. “What made you finally decide to meet up with me?”

Fuck. That was not the best conversation starter.

* * *

**[ Detroit Police Department ]**

RK900 stood idly by in the door frame as he observed his _older brother_ and their _father_ talk to the Cyberlife employees. From the information given to him, Dr. Benjamin David was sent to the Detroit Police Department to gather up all androids collected as evidence during his _older brother's_ mission. For what purposes, RK900 did not care to inquiry as his current objective was to follow his family and learn from their interactions.

Focusing on the individuals, RK900's gaze went over to the doctor. The man had no felonies and his hostility and stress levels were low. There was nothing else that proved to be vital to his objective other than to watch and listen. It would take a few minutes of chatter before the doctor would decide to continue on with their mission, but RK900 sensed that they wished to talk to him. Panning his attention over to the doctor, RK900 watched as the doctor looked him up and down.

"Detective Nines," the doctor addressed him.  
"Good evening, Dr. David," RK900 responded.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet _the_ RK900. We've heard many promises with your model."  
"Yes. I was built to be smarter, more resilient, and equipped with more features than my prede-... _brother_."

RK900 corrected himself. His brother, the RK900 known as Connor, had insisted using these human terms of familial affection. It was a means of integrating better into human society on an interaction basis. From what his brother had assured him was that humans responded better when androids imitated human intimacy and bonds. And seeing how the doctor's lips curled up into a small smile, it seemed that Connor was correct.

Something about the way RK900 corrected himself had altered the doctor's mood. It was calmer and made the human more interested in RK900. In other words, was more willing to give information and glancing over at his brother, it made Connor pleased as well.

“And how is your experience thus far at the Detroit Police Department?”  
“Challenging.”  
“How so?”  
“My partner, Detective Reed, is proving to be an uncooperative individual and difficult to handle.”  
“Ah, that sounds frustrating.”  
“Difficulties are unavoidable and I will not let them obstruct my mission.”  
“Your mission?” the doctor tilted his head.  
“Yes.”  
“And what _is_ your mission?”  
“That is classified information, doctor.”  
“Ah. I understand,” the doctor paused before clicking the back of his teeth, “Forgive me for being forward, but have you _woken up_ Detective Nines?”  
“I will need clarification doctor. Androids do not _wake up_ in the same way as humans.”

The doctor's smile never faded but RK900 understood that he did not give the correct answer. As such, he wouldn't get the clarification he had expressed. Humans were proving difficult to work with when they wanted to withhold information. However, because the doctor's words did not affect his mission, RK900 did not pursue dragging that information out.

“Perhaps I should ask at another time. Shall we go to the evidence room now? I am eager take a look at these androids that have been shut down. I can only hope we can revive them,” the doctor said as the three detectives escorted him into the evidence room.

This wasn't the first time RK900 had entered the evidence room. He had been shown around the area by the other officers and was able to do a quick scan of everything. However, RK900 was able to take his time and actually analyze the room. Turning his head, he scanned the room before becoming satisfied and stared at the large wall in front of them. The back light illuminated the silhouettes of two androids. Both of them were propped up on either side of the walls, both damaged and in need of repairs.

RK900 scanned them, identifying them both as PL600 models. One of them registered under the name Daniel and the other one Simon. Both of them were apprehended by Connor and both of them had been badly shot. They were certainly relivable with the right components, their vital bio components were still intact, but the Detroit Police Department were not interested in housing every android they got their hands on. They were just evidence…up until a few days ago.

“Ah, what a pity. It’s uncanny to see myself in such a state,” the doctor said as he reached up to cup one of the faces of PL600 models. It was a comment that caught RK900's attention. With a quick scan between the doctor and the damaged PL600 models, it turned out that they were completely identical in facial structures and body measurements.

“Sure would be,” Lieutenant Anderson muttered as he gave a huff.

“Did Elijah Kamski model the PL600 models after you Dr. David?” Connor asked a question queued up in RK900’s memory banks should he have to interrogate the doctor in the future.

“Elijah is a perfectionist. Wanted androids to have that human touch. So when he had to make the first android models, he asked a few close friends to replicate their appearance. Some of us agreed, but never really got to see where he decide to put our faces,” the doctor explained as he retracted his hand and let the Cyberlife employees hoist the PL600 models from their mounts. He turned to the three of them, “Well except for me. A reason why I became so popular in such a short time. Becoming a recognizable face in household homes had boosted my career as a psychologist and therapist. Shame they were quickly replaced by the A lines.”

“Does it bother you?”  
“Not in the slightest. Does it bother you that your features maybe modeled after another human being?”  
“I understand that it is human nature to create and relate things to their own image.”  
“Ah yes, but that did not answer my question, Detective Connor.”

There was a long pause as RK900 could clearly see the way Connor was processing the information extensively. The answer was _obvious_ , being that there shouldn't be bothered as the humans put it. There was no need for worry about things that did not affect their mission. Yet, Connor was having trouble answering that question.

“Don’t think to hard on it Connor, you have nothing to worry about. You're perfectly unique compared to the rest. One of a kind, well, until you get damaged. Then we try to replace and fix your components for your next body,” the doctor smiled that same fake smile.

However, Connor still had a face that was still processing the information until he finally turned his head and looked at the doctor in the eyes. RK900 could tell that Connor was deeply concerned about the random question thrown by the doctor.

“Am **_I_** modeled after a specific human?” Connor asked as the doctor smiled.

“No Connor. You are **unique**. _One of a kind_ , as I said,” the doctor assured, but RK900 could tell there was something that the doctor was withholding. He was almost mocking Connor with his answer, teasing him as if he were telling a lie. But RK900 detected no change in breath, no change in his heart rate, there was no indication that the doctor was lying…but even RK900 knew that some humans could lie easily as they told the truth.

“Alright, we didn’t come for a philosophical session, doc,” Lieutenant Anderson said as he put hand on Connor’s shoulder. It made the doctor smile sheepishly and take a step back.

“Of course, I apologize. I’m genuinely curious in android deviancy and hope to find a reason and cause for it,” the doctor said as he started to head towards the door. But he stopped to take a last look at Connor, “I hope to continue this discussion back at Cyberlife Connor. We look forward to working with you.”

The three detectives watched as the Cyberlife employees exited the building with the damaged PL600s. Walking out and closing the evidence room, RK900 looked over at Connor once more, checking up on his _brother’s_ stress levels. They were higher than before, clearly the words of the doctor had bothered him and RK900 had the notion to state his advice for his brother. However, RK900 refrained as it did not concern him or the mission he was tasked.

Walking down the halls, RK900 followed his _family_ towards Hank’s car. Connor was currently staying at the Anderson residence and had advised RK900 to stay there as well. As his _brother_ put it, it would help form a better bond and help RK900 adapt to human life more efficiently. Which RK900 agreed with seeing how exposing himself to a human 24/7 would increase his chances of learning human behavior and patterns.

However, before RK900 entered the car, a report was issued to him virtually. His optics strained as information was being processed and downloaded into his head. Once it was fully downloaded and he scanned the report, he straightened up his stance and backed away from the car.

“Did you get a call about your case?” Connor asked as RK900 nodded his head.  
“Yes. I will be home late tonight,” RK900 answered as he called a cab.  
“Prepare yourself with an upset asshole Nines!” Hank called out.  
“Be careful, brother,” Connor said as he got into the car and the two left RK900 to wait outside the police department.

 **[ to: Detective Reed ]** Detective Reed,  
 **[ to: Detective Reed ]** I am informing you that I have received a report pertaining to our case.  
 **[ to: Detective Reed ]** I will be picking you up within the next twenty minutes.  
 **[ to: Detective Reed ]** Please be prepared to leave when I arrive, this is an urgent matter.  
 **[ to: Detective Reed ]** – Nines

* * *

**[ Unknown Location ]**

Their night had been going swimmingly despite their hiccup at the beginning. Slowly Gavin Reed was able to backtrack and regain his confidence and comfort around Richard. He learned how charming the man could be, how much of a smooth talker the guy was, and how much Gavin could (and wanted to) push the man’s buttons. Gavin was clearly older than the younger thirty-two year old male, having a good four years on him, so Gavin had seen a few guys that could charm any person into their bed. And for once, Gavin wasn’t immune to it as much as he thought.

Perhaps it was because Richard was just up his alley. Tall, dark, and handsome with a touch of stubbornness and charm that toyed with Gavin back – and in a playful banter like Tina. It was refreshing. Also, it helped that Gavin was a sucker for uptight assholes who needed to get knocked down a peg or two. And maybe he had been waiting for this moment for eleven months now. Taking yet another sip of his drink, Gavin smiled again for the thousandth time that night.

“Detective Reed.”

A voice interrupted the two patrons as Gavin’s smile slowly faded. He knew that voice, and he knew for sure that his date didn’t know his last name. Dark gray eyes glanced over to see that crisp white uniform with stark black coloring and immediately knew who it was: RK900. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed in anger and annoyance. He was on a date.

“Tin can,” Gavin responded as he straightened his back.  
“I apologize for interrupting your night out, but an urgent matter has come up.”  
“And Anderson couldn’t take the call?”  
“Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor are not assigned to this case.”  
“And you’re not capable of handling it yourse-“  
“It would be upsetting to the public if an android solved a case without his human supervisor.”  
“You plasti-”

“Gavin,” Richard interjected the conversation, leaning over and placing a hand on Gavin’s arm, “It’s fine. I should be going anyways. Curtis is probably worried and might interrupt us himself if I go past a curfew he has set for me.”

Gavin frowned, not wanting to stop this enjoyable night no matter how awkward it began. A part of him had hoped he’d be able to convince RK900 to leave Richard and him be. And maybe even convince Richard to spend the night with him, but that was wishful thinking. Gavin sighed as he motioned for the waiter to bring them the bill.

“Sorry Richard,” Gavin mumbled as he watched Richard slide his hand down his arm to take his hand.  
“It’s fine Gavin. I got the bill. It seems like _my twin_ here is getting anxious.”  
“Richard. I can’t do that. At least let me-”  
“Send me a message tonight baby, when you’re done with work.”  
“Rich-”

Gavin felt a card be slipped into his hand, his eyes drifted down to see a business card. Did Richard just carry this around with him? Why was he giving him a business card of all the things in the world? Couldn’t they just exchanged phone numbers like normal peo-

“Detective Reed, we best get going,” RK900 insisted. Right. Fucking androids.  
“ **Shut it** tin-”

Richard squeezed his hand, stopping Gavin from continuing the sentence. Dark gray eyes glanced over to look up into those piercing grey eyes. It was like he was being told to settle down or else he’d be in trouble. Gavin pressed his lips together, eyes widened slightly. He froze before taking a deep breath, holding it and let out a defeated sigh. Gavin didn’t want to end the night with a sour note. He had already fucked up the beginning, and he damn was sure wasn’t going to fuck up the end if he could help it.

“Go Gavin. I’ll reward you if you’re a _good boy_ ,” Richard whispered softly as those lips curled up into a soft smile. A _reassuring_ smile, not that condescending smirk that got Gavin all riled up at night. It made Gavin’s heart skip a beat, not even minding the pet names Richard was littering into his speech.

“Detective Reed,” RK900 snapped Gavin out of his trance.  
“Alright, alright. Calm your tits Nines,” Gavin spat out as he pressed his lips together in defeat.

He pulled his hand away, shoved the card into his jacket pocket, and hopped down from the stool. His head was still wrapping around the pet names, how Richard said those words out loud so easily. It was making his chest flutter and Gavin prayed to God that no one else heard Richard’s words even though he knew damn well that RK900 was well equipped with _that_ level of hearing. But, as embarrassing as knowing his android partner could read exactly how Gavin was feeling, Gavin really _really_ wanted to know his reward.

It was rare for Richard to even suggest a reward as it was usually a picture of something that wasn’t a smirk or a turtleneck. The first he had gotten was a picture of Richard’s _after workout_ torso and Gavin remembered how much he had masturbated to that picture. The second and last reward he had gotten for sharing that picture of him curling up around a pillow two nights ago was rewarded with this date.

He gave one last look over at Richard.

“I’ll text you when I’m done,” Gavin’s tone shifted as he talked to Richard. His eyes still looking up, wanting to lean over and kiss the man but refrained. It was their first date, and his co-worker was standing right next to them – the fucking bastard that it was.

“I look forward to it.”  
“yeah, uh…thanks for uh…meeting up with me.”  
“The pleasure is all mine Gavin.”

And Richard leaned in, pressing his lips against Gavin’s cheek, giving his hand a squeeze before sending Gavin off. Gavin could feel the place where Richard’s lips touch start to burn as he followed RK900 out the bar doors.

He looked down and pulled the card out of his pocket. He turned it over and over to see what Richard was all about. But as expected, there wasn’t much. Nothing more than a crisp white business card with Richard’s name first name, email address, and a phone number. And the logo of Cyberlife in the corner…what?

Gavin got into the cab, shook his head. Slowly typing Richard into his contacts, Gavin shoved the card back into his pocket and leaned back. A hand went to push back his hair. He closed his eyes. Gavin can deal with this whole Cyberlife issue later. He had to focus on work now, with his plastic ass partner who looked so much yet nothing like Richard. His hand slide down, touching the place that Richard had kissed. His eyes looked over at RK900.

“Phck.”  
“Is there something wrong Detective Reed?”

A blush was sent across his cheeks as he forced himself to scowl.

“Shut it, up tin can.”  
“Understood Detective. You seem to be in a sour-"  
"I said shut it!"

 _Fucking androids_.

* * *

**[ the Stern Residence ]**

Their drive back to his house was silent. Richard and the GV200 didn’t dare speak to each other unlike the car ride to his date. The traffic itself had caused a fifteen-minute delay and the back and forth arguing for the android had taken up another fifteen. Richard didn’t have the time to sent Gavin a text that he would be late, but things turned out alright. He realized how desperate and socially awkward the man was and seeing how the detective had stayed despite Richard being thirty minutes late…it made Gavin even more desirable.

Gavin had turned out to be _exactly_ his type: eager to please, provocative, unfiltered, and begging to be disciplined. Their introduction to one another was rough, not that it bothered Richard. Seeing the raw side of Gavin he held towards people he was familiar with was refreshing. In fact it impressed Richard. The rudeness, the hostility, Richard could understand why the RK900 model would provoke the detective as Gavin claims. It was _amusing_.

But even more, Gavin was the type of lover that Richard **needed**. Richard needed a lover that was more interested in him than he was in them. Selfish, but Richard knows his own personality and it was for the best. He needed someone who understood that Richard _always_ put work first, then after that it was his own health, and then everything else – including his lovers. Richard had a tendency to stay up late hours into the night, coding and revising his work. He had to look for bugs in his programs and often forgot that he was human. So he needed a lover that was self-sacrificing, easily pleased by just even the slightest amount of attention. He needed someone who could pretend like nothing has changed when Richard remembered he was with someone.

His eyes glanced over at the GV200 unit. The one put under his care until Ethan was able to take the bodyguard away from him and the GV200 unit could to its job, protect the more _active_ of the Stern siblings. Richard pulled his bottom lip gently as turned his attention away from the GV200 and looked out the window. Patience. Richard can wait a few more hours, wait for Gavin to text him. He can satisfy his needs in just a few more hours.

“Curtis,” Richard said as soon as the door to the house closed behind them.  
“Richard.”  
“How similar are you to the human you’re modeled after?”  
“Less than five percent.”

Richard frowned at that answer.

“Elaborate.”  
“I am an android, Richard. At least ninety percent of my entire body is different to any human.”

Richard closed his eyes and inhaled. Right, sometimes androids were far too literal even for Richard.

“I meant on a visual level, Curtis.”  
“Then I am a ninety-five percent identical copy of the pictures Elijah had on file.”

Pictures?

“And the other five percent?”  
“I am not a Traci model, Richard.”  
“Oh.”

Richard paused as he realized what the GV200 was implying. Clearly he had forgotten that the majority of androids were not equipped for sexual interactions. Richard turned on his feet, walking over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before settling himself down onto the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face as he thought about the night’s events. Richard was still shocked to find out that GReed, the person he had been talking to almost a year now, was the human that provided the GV200 model’s body and facial features.

No. That wasn’t quite right.

He was shocked that GReed was the one that provided the body and facial features of the GV200 known as **Curtis**. The android unit specifically modeled after the mysterious Elijah Kamski’s younger half-brother.

Detective Gavin Reed  
GReed  
Capitalization of the GR in greed  
G. Reed

Richard’s lips curled up at the fact that Gavin was transparent in his bluntness. Gavin was too trusting, too easily swayed by the simplest of things. It was endearing in a way. It was one of the more charming aspects of Gavin’s character and kept Richard invested in the man. It was cute to see such a rugged man get flustered, to see that self-confident composure stripped away within mere moments. However, the few seconds of appreciation towards Gavin was short lived as Richard allowed his thoughts dwell back on what happened that night.

The accuracy Elijah was able to replicate not only Richard’s own body and facial structures with the RK900 model, but also the GV200’s as well, caused an level of appreciation and fear. Richard had actually thought that the GV200 had somehow snuck inside the bar without his knowledge and was pretending to be GReed in order to keep a better eye on him. But Richard was quick to deduce that it was not within the android’s protocol and _doubted_ the GV200 had any interest in messing with Richard’s head. And even more so…Richard saw the scar across Gavin’s nose. It was different than the one on the GV200, it had faded just a little and changed with the lighting.

Richard took a sip of his water before looking over at the GV200 unit standing in the corner of the room like it was instructed. It was standing straight up, hands folded behind its back and staring off into the distance despite Richard knowing the android kept him in its peripheral vision.

Curiosity was starting to get the best of him. Richard’s initial fascination with the GV200 model was blossoming once more now that he had a _personal_ connection with it. Lips curled down as Richard remembered that he was supposed to be waiting for Gavin to text him. Surely Richard could wait a few hours to continue their conversation before they were interrupted. Perhaps Richard could even allude to getting some more pictures from the lovesick puppy, but Richard’s eyes were still looking over at the GV200.

Richard was not a patient person, and a part of him was proud of himself for not rushing things too quickly with Gavin. In his past relationships, Richard was fare too hasty and had gone through many lover quicker than he’d like to admit. But none of it was his fault, they got boring too quickly. After having so many relationships with a diverse amount of people, the relationships had gotten repetitive and it turned out people weren’t as interesting as they’d like to think they were. And even Richard was sure that Gavin would bore him as well.

But something _new_ had came up. Something that threw a beat to this dance he had been dancing repeatedly. There was a new player, a new dance partner standing in the corner of the room. His attention was fully focused on the GV200 unit. The **identical** copy of what Gavin Reed use to look like.

“Curtis.”  
“Richard.”  
“Come over here.”

The android walked across the room, moving to stand between Richard’s legs while looking down at him and awaited orders. The GV200 unit folded its hands behind its back, feet planted shoulder width apart. It was obedient. Richard leaned back, looking up as he narrowed his eyes. He could see the resemblance, what Gavin _use_ to look like at whatever point in time he had a facial and body scan done by Cyberlife.

“Strip.”

It was a strange command. Half of him thought that the android would go deviant suddenly, asking him why Richard would order it such a command when it wasn’t a Traci model. A part of Richard expected the android to outright state that it was not programed to do such a thing. Half of Richard forgotten that he was talking to an obedient robot and not a human with feelings. In order words, not the easily flustered Gavin Reed. So when the GV200’s LED flickered to a yellow and then back to a blue, Richard’s eyes widened for a moment as the android started to take off its jacket. Richard swallowed some saliva, not expecting the android to do such a task to it so quickly and so practiced.

Within moments, Richard was staring at a completely nude android. His gray colored eyes blinked, taking in the pigment of the android’s shell. There were areas that indicated scars, the discoloration that littered the android’s body was something that Richard could only imagine were also on Gavin. No. He **knew** that Gavin had those same scars, more than his android replica had right now. And Richard had the pictures to prove it, and he had studied those photos almost obsessively. He liked knowing every inch of his partner’s bodies. It truly fascinated him.

Richard reached out, brushing his fingers against the GV200’s body. It was cool to the touch, not warm like a human or other android. It wasn’t built to work along side humans it was built to protect them, so the wiring for changing temperature wasn’t equipped to mimic a human’s touch. And as his fingers slide over the scars, there were no divots or bulges. It was completely smooth. Another thing that set the android apart from a human. Richard’s lips curled downwards at the realization of this. Reality was hitting him. He was staring at a nude android, clear of any _actual_ scars and body hair. His eyes drifted towards the android’s stomach. No hair. Completely bare. No permanent damage. Yet Richard also knew he didn’t always need a human’s touch. Any imitation satisfied his desires and urges as well. After all, he wasn’t that upset that he was looking at a replica.

“Curtis.”  
“Richard”  
“On your knees.”

Richard leaned back, letting the android kneel down between his legs. It sat up nicely, perfectly, like it was trained to do this. Richard looked down into those dark gray eyes. He reach out to hold the android’s face gently. His eyes focused, studying the face, seeing every curve and slope. It was too perfect. The lashes and individual hair on the android’s eyebrows. All of it was perfectly implemented. Richard’s fingers rubbed against the android’s cheek bones, sliding down to rub its lips against the pad of his thumb.

“Did you happen to get a good look at my date tonight?” Richard questioned.  
“Yes.”  
“You realize who he is, correct?”  
“Gavin Reed. Detective at the Detroit Police Department. Threat level: Moderately high.”  
“He’s the one you are modeled after.”  
“Yes. Gavin Reed. Half-brother of Elijah Kamski. Detective at the-”  
“How long have you known this?”  
“Since I was in the care of my first owner.”  
“And you are able to adjust your pigmentation?”  
“Yes.”  
“Change it to what Gavin Reed looks like currently.”  
“I only visual records of his facial features.”

Richard frowned as he removed his hand and leaned back. He had some pictures, so they would work right? The GV200 said that Elijah had used pictures and not body scans. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he navigated towards the files he had saved of Gavin Reed before handing the phone towards the android.

“Only save the images within that folder and replicate them,” Richard ordered.

He leaned back, taking another sip of his water as he kept his eyes on the GV200. It had closed its eyes, processing the information before letting the new pigment wash over its exterior frame. The way androids were able to change their skin color, their hair color, and some even their eye color, never ceased to amaze Richard. Mostly because it was satisfying to see the new pigment color wash over them. It was fascinating to watch.

Richard watched carefully as new scars appeared and others faded. Clearly there had been some changes since the last time Gavin had given Elijah his body scan, not that he minded at all. And with the GV200 unit complete with the update, Richard’s eyes met with those dark gray ones. The android lacked the emotion that Gavin held, pupils weren’t dilated but instead focused strictly on Richard, analyzing him rather than looking at him in fondness.

“Is this satisfactory?”  
“Yes.”

* * *

**[ Gavin Reed’s Residence ]**

As soon as Gavin got home, he immediately slipped off his shoes and loosened his clothing. He flopped on his bed, tired from everything that had happened that day and just wanted to go to sleep. But first, he wanted his reward. During the entire case, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what Richard was planning. He never had felt so unprofessional in his life. Sure he was a jackass at times, and can be hot tempered, but he always stayed within his limits. He did his job, and did it well. But, tonight he felt like a teenager who had just been released from school and could now just talk to his boyfriend all night long.

 **[ to: Richard ]** I’m home. Where’s my reward?”

Gavin grinned greedily. God he felt too giddy, when was the last time he felt like this? When was the last time he had felt this way this entire night. Gavin rubbed his face as he tried to calm himself down. This night was more eventful than the time he had caught Connor in the evidence room. Shit. He didn’t want to remember that night, the plastic ass pissed him off-

**[ Incoming call Richard ]**

Gavin almost dropped his phone as his heart started to race. Richard was calling him. Gavin was **not** prepared, but his body was acting faster than his brain. He clicked the end call button and dropped his phone. His hands freezing where they were before his face burned up. Fuck. He just hung up on Richard. But time didn’t stop…

**[ Incoming call Richard ]**

Gavin quickly picked up the phone and made sure to click the accept call button. Pressing his phone to his ear, he opened his mouth only to have nothing come out. What was he suppose to say? How as he suppose to start this conversation? He just hung up on the guy.

“Speechless I see,” Richard said with a slight chuckle in his voice, “How was work?”  
“Good, good,” Gavin choked out, cursing himself for his stutter.  
“Based on your text, I can assume you were a good boy? Not giving my _twin_ any trouble?”  
“Yes. No. I mean…yes.”  
“I take that as a no.”  
“You know me, Rich. I was…”  
“A bad boy.”  
“Can you stop calling me-“  
“I thought you liked the nickname, considering how flustered you were at the bar.”  
“Yeah but, Richard. It’s awkward hearing it out loud.”  
“Is there another nickname you want me to call you then?”  
“I uh…well….”  
“We’ll work on it,” Richard said as there was a pause.

Gavin wasn’t sure how he was feeling about this sudden change in tone. He, for one, wasn’t expecting Richard to flat out call him. And he certainly wasn’t use to being called… _that_ of all things. It was one thing in text, and a completely other thing to hear it out loud. It was too kinky. At the bar, Gavin was feeling whiplash between being angered and calm when it came to RK900 and Richard so the nickname flew under his radar. But now that he was home alone, with no RK900 to bother him, Gavin pressed his lips together.

“Maybe just stick to…babe?” Gavin chimed in softly.  
“If that’s alright with you, babe,” Richard repeated the nickname.  
“Ah…um…”  
“It’s a work in progress.”

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck as he flopped on the bed. It had been a long while since he had a relationship, hearing Richard say such different pet names was awkward as nothing fit right. It was too awkward or too kinky. It didn’t feel…natural.

“Why don’t you tell me how it went then?”  
“I can’t go into detail on a live case.”  
“Well then why not tell me more about your relationship with the RK900, Nines wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, Nines. I mean, what is there to say about it?”  
“Plenty. The case went well I presume?”  
“Yeah. Wrapped it up quick. The plastic ass is very efficient, can see why Hank likes Connor so much.”  
“Growing a soft spot for him then?”  
“He lets me get home early, nothing else.”  
“I see.”  
“How’s your android? Did it scold ya?”  
“Oh no no. He doesn’t make much of a fuss as yours. He’s sitting down nice and pretty, not bothering me at all.”

There was a distinct pause in their conversation as Gavin wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to bring Richard’s card up at this point in their relationship. He knew Cyberlife was just a whole big can of worms that Gavin didn’t want to open just yet. However, Richard had given Gavin his business card and there were so many questions Gavin wanted to ask.

“Hey…about your card.”  
“What about it?”  
“You’re employed by Cyberlife?”  
“Yes. I worked closely with Elijah Kamski on developing the AI coding for the androids.”  
“You know Eli-...E-jah personally?”

There was a pause. Fuck. Please don't catch his slip up.

“Yes? Is there a problem with-”  
“NO! Just uh, I know that Elijah’s the CEO, _former_ -er-now CEO, and stuff. I’m just uh…surprised you know him…personally.”  
“Well, we’re in the same department of sorts. So it’s inevitable we’d know each other.”

“Right right,” Gavin said as he curled up around his pillow. He was tempted to ask Richard what Elijah had said about him. How Elijah was doing and what he was doing now. Gavin had lost contact with his half-brother and as soon as he heard that the CEO of Cyberlife was Elijah, Gavin had kinda shut himself out of everything Cyberlife and android related. The less he knew the better, but he still was curious of how his half-brother was doing. After all they were still brothers.

“Is that why RK900 looks like you so much?”  
“Yes. Elijah modeled the newer RK models after my brother and I.”  
“Your brother?”  
“Yes, my twin brother and I were the basis of the RK700 through RK900 models.”  
“Oh. Isn’t it weird knowing your doppelganger is a detective running around?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“What if one of them frames you for murder?”  
“I have faith in our justice system to tell an android from a human, _detective_.”  
“Yeah, but pretty soon we won’t...”

“Gavin,” Richard sighed as Gavin pressed his lips together. It was probably best to steer away from this topic in the future. He didn’t want to argue their different points of views right when he got off work and was getting ready for bed. “There’s nothing to worry about. The androids have proven that they just want peace and don’t have ill intents.”

“That’s what we all say," Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“Gavin,” Richard growled.  
“I know I know…I just...wouldn’t know what would happen if I had a robo-ass running around the city with my face plastered on it.”  
“Elijah would have had to do a full face and body scan for that to happen Gavin.”  
“Eh?”  
“The likely hood of you having a robotic twin is very unlikely.”  
“I know I know, but I’m just sayin’ I’d be unsettled.”  
“I see.”

Gavin closed his eyes as he wanted to switch subjects.

“Anyways, is this what you consider my _reward_ Richard?”  
“Well yes, unless you had something _specific_ in mind.”

There were undertones of teasing that Gavin could hear in Richard’s voice. And as much as Gavin’s dirty thoughts were urging him to maybe get Richard to engage in some dirty talk with him…Gavin just didn’t have the energy to do so.

“Just stay on the line until I fall asleep?” Gavin asked.  
“Alright, if that’s what you want.”  
“Shit let me brush my teeth first though,” Gavin groaned as he forgotten that he was still in his work clothes.  
“Were you that eager to get your reward you messaged as soon as you got home?”  
“I wasn’t expecting a call, ya dipshit.”  
“Oh? Please do elaborate what you thought it would be.”

Gavin flustered as he tried to prevent his thoughts from anything perverted. He really didn’t think much of the rewards, often he liked being surprised especially because he didn’t want to be disappointed. However, as he dragged his shirt off his chest and changed into something more comfortable, he picked up his phone again to answer.

“Thought it’d just be another pic or somethin’ like that.”  
“Mmm but we are well past that point.”  
“Didn’t think you’d give me your phone number.”  
“Again, well past that point after meeting each other in person Gavin.”  
“Hold up.”

Gavin set his phone down, putting it on mute as he brushed his teeth. He looked up at his face in the mirror. He certainly looked exhausted despite having spruced himself up for his date earlier that evening. Work really did take a lot out of him, or perhaps it was wrapping his mind around the fact that his _boyfriend_ worked with his half-brother. How much did he know? Did Elijah even talk about him? Gavin shook the thoughts out of his mind as he went back to his bed. Curling up and un-muting himself, he got comfortable in the comfort of his bed. He'll shower in the morning.

“Still can’t believe you met up with me.”  
“I did say that I would let you know as soon as I had free time.”  
“Right right.”  
“Go sleep Gavin. I’ll stay on the line until you fall asleep.”  
“Alright. You working as well or sleeping?”  
“Working. But sleep Gavin. Good night.”  
“Night, Rich.”

If Gavin concentrated enough, he could hear the typing of Richard's computer. Always working huh? Richard did say that some people had called him a robot, it was almost cute.


	4. the Latest Gossip

**[ Detroit City Police Department ]**

“So, how’d it go?”

Those were the first words Tina said to him the moment Gavin walked past the break area. She was leaning over their table they had claimed for themselves a couple years back, slurping her cup of noodles and had that look in her eye. Clearly, she wanted the details of his night out and Gavin couldn’t blame her. She was one of the few people in the department that dealt with his shit on a daily basis. In fact, she kept him in check…along side her partner Robert.

“Ah, it was good,” Gavin drawled out as he rubbed back of his neck. He was tired, having been almost late to work after getting an all too good night’s rest. And at this point in the morning, he just wanted to get the day over with, maybe get more sleep as he was still trying to process everything that had happened the other day.

It was all too surreal. First off Gavin had a _fucking_ android as a partner. Then Niles-er-Richard wanted to meet up all of the sudden. And when he took a day off, for once in his life, he was pulled back to work! By RK-fucking-900. Gavin rubbed his face and sighed.

“ ‘til the phckin’ **police** showed up,” Gavin growled.

With a roll of his eyes, he leaned against the table with all his weight leaning to one leg. He glared at her, showing her how upset he was about having the _police_ fuck up his date. The display made Tina smirk as she chuckled, understanding _exactly_ what had happened the other night.

“Ah, so you mean Nines,” Robert chimed in, bringing over a bagel he had toasted from the oven. Fuck that sounded good to eat.

“Yeah, the phckin’ plastic _asshole_ can’t leave me alone for **one** phckin’ day!” Gavin groaned as he looked over at Robert. The large man had a smirk that looked more like an innocent smile. Robert was too soft to be a cop by his own looks. A large teddy bear that was great to cling when watching a horror film, not that Gavin would admit that out loud. But, Gavin knew how terrifying Robert could be when things were going down. He saved Gavin’s ass a couple of times.

“Aw~ Don’t be too hard on him Gav. Nines’ just a lost puppy. It’s his first days here,” Tina chuckled.  
“Reminds me of Hank complaining ‘bout Connor the first few days,” Robert said.  
“He’s _still_ complaining.”  
“Yeah, but look at ‘em now. Hank’s finally warmed up to Connor.”  
“Pfffft. Yeah. But that’s Hank. Doubt Gav here will warm up to Nines in a week.”  
“We all know Gav’s a huge softie. He’ll warm up to Nines eventually.”

“I’m still **here** ya know,” Gavin interjected.

But he soon regretted it now that Tina had turned her attention back to him. Him and his big mouth. Gavin should have snuck away while she was distracted. Should have left Robert to settle her need for the latest gossip, maybe deal with the two later, when he wasn’t so irritated.

“Yeah yeah, we haven’t forgotten, now spill the beans,” Tina set down her plastic fork.

Tina and Robert were both leaning in, waiting for Gavin to finally crack under the pressure of silence. Which didn’t take long. Gavin knew his friends all too well, and they’ll make his day _hell_ by pestering him until they got what they wanted. Resting his chin on his hand, Gavin pouted.

“Alright he’s phckin’ hot,” Gavin confessed.  
“How hot? Pictures Gav,” Tina edged on.  
“Hot just how I like my phckin’ coffee. And no…but **plastic ass** is his _spittin’_ image.”  
“Wait wait wait, hold up.”

Gavin sighed internally. Whatever this woman was thinking, it wasn’t good.

“So…you’re calling Nines HOT.”

Shit. Gavin pressed his lips together as he looked away, of course he spotted RK900 talking to Anderson.

“HOLY SHIT!”  
“Oh my god Tina. I’m NOT calling that plastic asshole hot,” Gavin groaned.  
“Holy shit Gav. You totally are.”  
“Well why not just shout it to the _entire_ department Tina.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tina chuckled as she had to take a step back from their table. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and slowly calmed down. She was clearly amused by this whole situation as Gavin wanted to crawl back into his bed and forget everything.

“So…Niles looks like Nines,” Robert mused, “How’d that happen?”

“Turns out he’s some programmer or somethin’ for Cyberlife. All buddy buddy with Eli and shit,” Gavin grumbled.  
“Well isn’t that convenient,” Robert huffed.  
“Yeah, imagine my surprise. God must phckin’ have it out for me.”  
“Cyberlife?”  
“Yeah, imagine my surprise.”  
“I mean it makes sense.”  
“Yeah but phckin’ Cyberlife? I mean, hold on,” Gavin went to fish out Richard’s card from his pocket.

“Well if he looks anything like Nines, he sounds pretty hot,” Robert shrugged.  
“Got a man crush on Nines now?” Tina teased Robert.  
“I can appreciate a man for his looks from time to time.”

“Guys I think you’re missing the point here,” Gavin let Tina snatch the card out of his hand, “Richard _IS_ hot and that’s the problem. I can’t look at Robocop over there without thinking of Richard.”

“Ah, you’ll live Gav,” Robert patted Gavin on the back.  
“Barely. Still feel like I’m dreaming. I mean what are the odds? Cyber life? Robocop?”  
“You’ve been through worse.”  
“Yeah but this is a different kind of torture.”

“Yeah, Rob. Gav’s not lyin’ when he says Niles here is Nines’ spittin’ image,” Tina piped up.

She had pulled out her phone at some point and was offering it toward Robert. Gavin looked away, trying to pretend like he _wasn’t_ curious to know what they were looking at because he _wasn’t_ god dammit. He already knew enough about Richard, after all he met him in person. Richard had told him he worked at Cyberlife and that all Gavin needed to know. He didn’t need to know how close Richard was to Elijah and it wasn’t his business anyways. Besides, Gavin would rather get to know Richard not about him.

“Well hot damn,” Robert whistled.  
“Looks like he has a twin brother too,” Tina added.  
“Kinda looks like Connor.”  
“No way. Connor has puppy dog innocence. This guy, well…he looks different.”  
“Looks the same to me.”  
“They’re _different_.”

“Alright, lemme see,” Gavin gave up his pouting.

Moving over next to Tina, he squinted to see the site she had pulled up. Of course it was Cyberlife’s staff page, or something, and the image in front of him look at lot like Richard. But there was something off. The obvious was that the guy in the photo was smiling, and in a friendly way that looked **nothing** like Richard. It almost made Gavin do a double take. But there was a striking difference in their eyes. This _Ethan_ guy had brown eyes like Connor. Maybe a shade lighter. Something was off.

“He’s kinda cute,” Tina said.  
“Ew. That’s like saying Connor’s adorable,” Gavin recoiled as he moved back to his spot.

“Well he is,” Robert shrugged, “As Hank puts it. He’s like a poodle.”  
“Ewwwwwww,” Gavin said louder.  
“What? Connor’s exactly like a poodle. Very intelligent-“  
“I can’t hear you. Lalalalalala,” Gavin put his hands over his ears like a kid.

“Give it a rest Robbie. We all know Gavin just thinks Connor and Nines are **HOT** ,” Tina patted Robert’s shoulder.  
“Shut the phck up Tina!” Gavin glared at her.

The three of them were arguing like children. But it wouldn’t be another few moments before a new presence entered their vicinity. All three pairs of eyes looked up at the person who had entered the break area as it was an unwritten rule that when the three of them were together, it was their space. Mostly because the three of them ended up playing around with each other and some people could get caught up in the cross fire. So of course, the newbie would be the one to make that mistake.

“Detective.”

RK900 had interrupted them. Holding a brown paper bag and a lidded coffee cup with the Green Mountain Coffee Shop logo on it, it was clear that the bad was filled with food. As to **why** an android would be carrying such items only meant one thing. It was for someone. RK900 made his way over towards the three of them, setting the bag and cup down onto the table before sliding it over to Gavin.

“Uh…” Gavin clicked his tongue as he stared down at the food.  
“For interrupting your date last night,” RK900 said.  
“Riiight…”

Gavin’s lips pressed together as he forced himself to swallow. His dark gray eyes looked down at the coffee and food bag before the scent of it hit his nose. Fuck. It smelled decently good and Gavin had _yet_ to have his morning coffee. Last night’s activities had Gavin completely exhausted, and being treated to falling asleep with Richard on the line…well, Gavin had the best sleep in a long while. So much so that he slept in and was almost late to work.

“Whatever tin can,” Gavin drawled out as he gave a firm scowl. Behind him, he knew both Tina and Robert were grinning like the two idiots they were and they damn well knew that Gavin was **NOT** imagining this being Richard. Gavin wasn’t thinking about his mysterious boyfriend coming to the station like a cute girlfriend and giving Gavin free food. Gavin was **definitely** not thinking that. And to prove it, Gavin swiped the coffee and bag closer to him. Shoving his finger to poke RK900’s chest Gavin leaned in and glared up at the android, “No amount of coffee or food is gonna make me forgive you, plastic asshole.”

Gavin brought the coffee to his lips and took a sip before swallowing his words. The fucking asshole got him a good cup of coffee. Shit. RK900’s LED was spiraling bright yellow for a good long while as Gavin felt those eyes scanning him. Gavin’s face heated up as he set the cup down a little too hard and stood up straight.

“Phck you,” Gavin spat before storming off to his desk with food in hand.

Bumping shoulders with the android, he knew that Tina and Robert would explain his sour attitude. The two fools were probably chuckling and making crude jokes at Gavin’s last words to the android. He definitely could feel Tina’s smirk and could hear hear saying something along the lines of ‘yeah you’d like that Gavin’ before cackling like the witch she was. But Gavin didn’t care. He was angry and pissed, maybe a bit hangry because he _really_ **really** wanted to see what RK900 bought him.

Sitting his ass down onto his chair, Gavin made sure no one had followed him. Eyes glanced up towards the break area, seeing that Tin and Robert were still both talking to RK900. Anderson was sitting at his desk, looking over at Gavin, to which Gavin flipped Anderson off before opening the bag. Of course it was a warm bagel sandwich, something that Gavin ordered every so often when he had time to stop and order some food before work. Part of him wondered if somehow RK900 stalked him, but realized it was either Connor or Hank who would have told the android. Either way, Gavin did his best to scowl and bite into his food.

* * *

**[ Cyberlife Tower ]**

How many months has it been since Richard had stepped foot into the Cyberlife Tower? Probably a couple considering how he was able to do majority of his work in the comfort of his own home and the fact that things were running smoothly without his need to intervene, Richard didn’t travel much. Yet as Cyberlife was rearranging their staff and having Elijah return to Cyberlife as their CEO once more, they needed _everyone_.

Richard stepped out of the car as the GV200 dropped him off at the entrance. Dusting off his blazer, Richard headed through the doors with his android guard going off to park it. His gray colored eyes looked up at the tower. Something about the pristineness of Cyberlife irked Richard. He, himself, enjoyed simplicity and admired the minimal approach towards the Cyberlife Tower’s architecture and design. But there was something sterile about it all, and the blue hue did not help.

“Richard!”

A cheerful voice called his name. Turning his head, Richard’s eyes drifted over to the lounge area were Jason Graff raised his hand and waved. The ginger-haired man was the director of the humanization department, someone whom Richard worked with frequently. They were on good terms, and how could they not? Jason gave androids life, something that Richard admired.

“It’s been a while Jason,” Richard offered Jason a smile.  
“Yeah. Someone finally dragged you outta your cave.”  
“Unfortunately our _very busy_ CAIO isn’t here. So I’m filling Junior’s shoes today.”  
“Surprised they’re sending you. Everyone knows you hate these things.”  
“I’m not, he trusts me more than anyone.”  
“Waiting for that promotion?”  
“No. But Junior keeps trying push it onto me.”  
“Why not take it? You’re more than qualified.”  
“Working with people is Ethan’s department.”  
“Yeah yeah, you keep saying that.”

There was a pause as Jason’s eyes shifted. Looking back, Richard saw that his android was walking towards them. Sporting the classic Cyberlife security suit with the iconic holographic blue triangle, the GV200 stood idle behind Richard. The android was staring directly at Jason, that much Richard could tell. All within the security unit’s programming.

“When did you get an android?”  
“His name is Curtis, he’s suppose to start guarding Ethan as soon as he gets back from DC.”  
“Uh-huh. So there _are_ still non-deviate androids out here.”  
“There are far more non-deviant than deviant ones, Jason.”  
“Not for long I’d say.”  
“Depends on if we’re still going to manufacture them or not.”

Richard frowned. Cyberlife was in a dicey situation at this point. Now that negotiations of what to do with androids were underway, Cyberlife had put a pause on production. He had limited information on what their direction was now as that was the marketing department’s main issue, but hearing down the grapevine spoke that they’re shifting towards aiding androids. Ha. Like humans are really going to just stop using androids just because they’re considered sentient.

“They’re interviewing all our android staff. But the process is going slow,” Jason complained.  
“Imagine my surprise.”  
“Can’t tell if the ones that want to stay here deviated and want to stay, or just saying what they are programmed.”  
“That’ll take forever,” Richard rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, which is why I’m stuck out here waiting for this Captain Allen.”  
“Captain Allen?” Richard quirked an eyebrow.  
“Yeah. Waiting to hand him over to the psychologist twins.”

Richard sighed. The psychologist twins, Dr. Benjamin David and Dr. Maria Robyn were annoying to deal with and Richard was glad he didn’t have to interact with them too often. There was something off about the two doctors, all too invested in getting inside of people’s heads – and not that Richard could blame them. It was their job to do so.

“Great. What are they doing here?” Richard groaned.  
“Apparently _someone_ has to determine how androids feel.”  
“Not sure those two are qualified to diagnose androids.”  
“Ha. I doubt _anyone_ is qualified, Rich. But they’re the best we got on hand.”  
“May God help us all then.”  
“Yeah. Especially since Elijah put Dr. David in charged of this new project.”  
“Eli’s gone mad.”

“Tch. Tell me about it,” Jason crossed his arms and shook his head. It was clear that even Jason was fed up with the psychologist twins and didn’t enjoy dealing with them just as much as Richard. He only prayed that they weren’t trying to psychoanalyze the heck out of Jason. But Jason continued, switching subjects, “But aren’t you excited to see the RK lines again? I hear they’re bringing in the RK800 Connor as well.”

“The RK line makes up half of the Jericho Four,” Richard pointed out.  
“And you’re not the _least_ bit excited to see how they’ve adapted?”  
“I can see enough of them on the news.”

Richard tilted his head side to side as he thought a bit harder on the question. Of course, he was interested and even eager in seeing the project he led in person once more. They first created the RK200 Markus and RK700 Eric at the same time. They were supposed to keep each other in check should the RK200 get too out of hand, but of course the RK700 became too human like all too fast. It was the _perfect partner_ , as Elijah put it…too adaptable all too quickly.

“It’s more surprising that the RK200 took longer to deviate than RK800,” Richard said.  
“Really? After _where_ you guys sent RK800? Who in the hell knows what he saw within that week.”  
“Androids are indifferent to human struggles.”  
“Tell that to Eric when you see him.”

Richard rolled his eyes.

“He’s very empathetic and very loveable,” Jason smiled as if he was proud of that.  
“He spent an extensive amount of time with Ethan, he’s just mimicking Ethan’s actions.”  
“And you don’t think he is concerned about androids and humans?”  
“No. He repeats the words that Ethan says.”  
“Eric’s not a parrot.”  
“Might as well be.”

“Richard.”

Both Richard and Jason turned to see the android who had been standing there in silence. The GV200 stood there with hands clasp behind his back and staring directly at Richard. Narrowing his eyes, Richard looked up at the clock, remembering why he was there at Cyberlife in the first place.

“The meeting will start in four minutes and fifty-two seconds,” the GV200 informed Richard.

“Right, right. I’ll let you go before your uh…android gets too antsy,” Jason said.  
“I’ll see you around Jason. Good luck with the docs.”  
“Oh lord save me.”

Richard gave Jason a wave before he and the GV200 started making their way towards the meeting rooms. However, Jason’s words were sinking into him. There was the implication that Eric would be at the meeting as well – something that wasn’t too far fetched seeing how Ethan was in DC and they wanted _everyone_ at Cyberlife. Eric was able to record and relay the meetings to Ethan as soon as they were over, as well as acting as the secretary of the meeting so Cyberlife could keep track of what has happened. And there was the bonus of very few people being able to tell Eric and Ethan apart – especially when it came to some investors.

But even if Richard had half the notion to request using an RK900 as his own personal secretary or substitute to skip these meetings, Richard didn’t want to responsible for an android. Nor did he want to repeat the effects or Eric again. Majority of people _couldn’t_ tell Eric and Ethan apart. To them, it wouldn’t matter if Ethan died or if Eric were destroyed. To them…Ethan would be alive and that idea of being easily replaced irked Richard. Gray colored eyes drifted over to the GV200.

“Richard.”

A familiar warm toned voice caught stopped Richard’s thoughts. Upon hearing it and recognizing it, Richard notched his brows together as he looked up. Gray eyes met up with hazel colored ones. In front of him was Eric, Richard could see the subtle imprint of where the LED use to be and he wouldn’t be so easily fooled.

“Eric,” Richard responded all too coldly.

However despite Richard persistent insistence of being harsh and cold towards the android that pretended to be human, Eric was friendly towards him. Acting like an actual brother, the youngest brother, the youngest of the _triplets_ so to speak.

“Glad to see you again Rich. I see you have a bodyguard now,” Eric smiled, head tilting. He mimicked the way Ethan smiled perfectly. The android’s hazel eyes glanced over towards the GV200, scanning the other android.

“His name is Curtis. Don’t get too friendly with him,” Richard narrowed his eyes.  
“Protective already? This is a day I never thought I’d see,” Eric teased, holding Ethan’s coy smile.  
“Right. Don’t we have a meeting to go to?”  
“Alright, alright. We’ll have to catch up after then~”

* * *

**[ Carl Manfred’s Residence]**

Gavin and RK900 stood outside of the Manfred residence. Dark gray eyes looked up at the large doors before they opened. An automated voice and chime greeted them, something that irked Gavin to his core. The amount of automation that their world has come to was convenient yet always terrified him of how reliant they were on them. Yet, the concept of autonomous houses were nothing new. His parents and his grandparents told them stories, it was shown in movies, and as young boy Gavin was never interested in them. But that was his own personal issues.

Walking through the doors, Gavin looked around seeing that no one had greeted them. Of course. When someone has a house that can handle the greetings, people forget that newcomers need to be shown a tour first before just venturing into a house. It was what Gavin disliked about these advances in technology. It was distancing people…but that was his own personal issue.

He looked down at the file he was given for one of many cases he had been assigned. According to their records, an android marked as an RK200 named Markus had reported a break in. A patrol car was sent out and upon arrival Carl and Leo Manfred were found on the floor with an android standing above them. Of course, the android was apprehended, deactivated, and throw into the junkyard for being defective. Yet…it seems that wasn’t the whole story seeing how Markus is alive and had led the android revolution.

“Hello? This is the Detroit Police,” Gavin shouted as he took a few steps inside. Eyes looked around, not wanting to start exploring a house hold in case they run into the owner. “We had an appointment to meet with you, Carl Manfred?”

There was a few more moments of silence before an android appeared at the top of the staircase. It looked down at Gavin and RK900.

“Carl has been expecting you,” the android spoke, making Gavin jump as he looked up at him.

The way the android spoke and then simply turn his back to them reminded Gavin how much he hated the plastic things. They weren’t friendly, despite their cheerful tone. Androids were just machines to execute an order and then leave. There was no waiting for Gavin to walk up the stairs. There was no motion to let Gavin know that he had to follow the android. It was the small things that made humans human and androids not human.

“Phckin’ androids,” Gavin muttered under his breath as he had lost the android. He had to rely on RK900 who _somehow_ **knew** exactly where the plastic thing went.

The faint sound of beeps grew louder and louder as Gavin’s steps slowed. He knew that sound anywhere, and he always hated it. It reminded him of the hospitals and upon entering the room, he was greeted with a hospital like bed and vital monitors. In the center of the room was an old man, most likely Carl Manfred, and the reason why they had to schedule this appointment to meet with him. And why they couldn’t meet up anywhere else other than the man’s house.

“Carl Manfred-,” RK900 started off in his direct tone, but Gavin cut him off. His hand pressed against RK900’s chest before Gavin glared up at the android. It was his silent warning to let Gavin handle this.

“Hey Carl,” Gavin’s usual harsh tone shifted to something softer. There was hesitation in his voice as he walked in, locating a chair to pull up next to older man. Gavin sat down, leaning forward and gave a sympathetic look towards the man, “I’m Gavin Reed from the DPD. I’m here to talk to you about your uh…former android. Markus.”

“Ah. Markus. He’s a fine lad. Something special,” the old man nodded his head. There was tiredness in his voice, that much Gavin could tell. The quicker they talked, the more time he could let the man rest. He doubted the guy wanted to talk about an incident that happened a week or so ago.

“Yeah he is,” Gavin nodded his head before awkwardly cutting straight to the point, “did he show signs of being _special_ during his time in your care?”  
“Well, aren’t you and I special as well?”  
“I mean…did he show signs of deviancy, Carl. You know, not obeying orders,” Gavin said before adding, “before the incident.”  
“Ahh,” Carl nodded his head.

Silence overtook the conversation as the old man seemed to be deep in thought. Gavin waited patiently for the man to collect his thoughts but hoped Carl didn’t fall asleep on him. He’d rather not have to come back here because the old man decided to take a nap.

“Markus is a good lad. Extraordinary. Exceeded the limitations we humans put on androids,” Carl started off, “He created a painting for me. Created a perfect imitation of life, but I told him to create another one. One from his imagination.”

There was a smile that appeared on Carl’s face, like it was a fond memory. However, with the gesture of the old man’s hand lifting and his head tilting over to the side of the room, Gavin looked over to see two framed paintings leaning against the wall.

One of them was a perfect still life painting of some pain supplies on a table. It looked like a photo, a perfect snap shot. It was a perfect replica of real life that made Gavin’s eyes squint to make sure it wasn’t just a hyper realistic photograph. Yet, the one next to it was completely different. Gavin’s eyes furrowed as he tried to tell what it was. The evidence of the paint was forefront. He could see every brush stroke taken and it wasn’t hyper realistic as the other one. It was not crisp or clean. It was…messily beautiful.

“And he created it from his mind?” Gavin questioned.  
“Yes, extraordinary imagination,” Carl kept his smile.  
“You must be very proud of him.”  
“He’s the future, the next generation.”  
“Yeah…” Gavin looked down at his notes, “Our police files state that he attacked you and your son, Leo.”

The smile on Carl’s face faded.

“I take it that wasn’t what happened,” Gavin continued.

Carl had closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“My son, Leo. He snuck into my house to steal some of my paintings. Markus, he…he called the police,” Carl took a breath, “Leo. He was angry. Was in a money pinch and angry. I tried to stop him. But, things didn’t go so well.”

The heart rate monitor slowly increased.

“Leo was…angry. You know how boys are. We get…physical,” Carl continued. His eyes looked down as he moved his hands in a pushing motion. His voice was starting to get strained as the monitor continue to increase. “Pushing, shoving. I told Markus not to fight back.”

Gavin reached over, pressing his hand close to Carl’s body. The pats of his fingers brushed against the edge of Carl’s leg, trying to offer some stability. Gavin looked up, offered a small smile of reassurance.

“I understand Carl,” Gavin started, “Markus was just defending himself and it was all a big mix up.”

It seemed like that did the trick. The old man was undergoing a lot of stress and the smallest thing could trigger something unwarranted if Gavin didn’t tread cautiously. And Gavin really didn’t want to be the cause of an old man’s death, especially if he was on duty and just asking questions.

“We’re just looking for the truth,” Gavin assured as his eyes met Carl’s.  
“Don’t we all,” Carl smiled back.  
“I’ll leave you alone now. But before I leave, mind if I look at Markus’ paintings?”  
“Go ahead.”

Gavin gave a last smile before getting up and walking over towards the framed paintings. Clearly, they were prized by Carl seeing how he had them framed. Art was one of the few things that Gavin never understood nor appreciated. However, he knew that his mother enjoyed it. She was more creative than Gavin was and tried to urge him to _express_ himself. Yet, seeing how and _android_ could create something while Gavin couldn’t draw a straight line, Gavin was a bit envious.

“How long did it take you to teach Markus?” Gavin asked.  
“Months, years. I can’t remember,” Carl said.  
“When did you get him? He’s an RK model?”  
“A gift from Eli, nice fellow. Fan of mine.”

Gavin’s heart sunk as he frowned. Fucking Elijah.

“Nines over here is an RK model too,” Gavin said as he straightened up.  
“Has he ever painted?”  
“Nah, he brand spankin’ new. Aren’t ya tincan?” Gavin said with a chuckle.  
“…I’m sure you’ll be an excellent painter,” Carl smiled towards the RK900.

“Painting is not vital to accomplish my mission Mr. Manfred,” RK900 said.  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Carl said before continuing, “But it’ll give you something to do in the meantime.”  
“I doubt so.”  
“Oh you’re no fun.”

“He’s a stickler to the rules, Carl,” Gavin smirked, “Doubt he’d pick up a paint and brush soon.”  
“Markus was the same way, give it time.”  
“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair Carl. I’ll keep in touch alright? Maybe have a painting session.”

The two detectives left on a good note, having eased the old man’s heart (literally) and Gavin was walking out in a better mood than he had first started off. It was the part of the job that Gavin enjoyed, the spending time with people who weren’t assholes. He got a snippet of a nice lavish life or a life that he’s glad he isn’t in. But having some small talk with the old man was a nice change. Rare it was he’d be given a case where he dealt with milder older men. Most of the time it was some old assholes who were abusive shits.

“Leo Manfred visited Carl Manfred three days ago and RK200 Markus three days ago,” RK900 said as they walked outside of the Manfred house.

“And that’s important _why_?” Gavin asked.  
“Leo Manfred most likely is involved in illegal activities and Markus is our primary focus on the case.”  
“Yeah, no shit, dipshit. I’m asking why the fuck do I need to know when they visited Carl.”  
“It would be best to talk to Leo, he had been discharged from the hospital three days ago.”  
“Alright, fine. We’ll go pay a visit to Leo as well,” Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“You’re mood has shifted, detective.”  
“Yeah, because I’m talking to your plastic ass.”  
“Did I do something to upset you, detective?”  
“Yeah, now shut up.”  
“I already apologized about your date last night with the food and coffee.”  
“Yeah, and I said that means nothing!”  
“Yet you ate it.”  
“Sooo? I’m not going to just throw away perfectly good food.”  
“Officer Chen assured me that you’ve forgiven me. Was she incorrect in that assumption?”  
“Know what, just shut the fuck up before I leave your ass in the snow.”  
“I see.”

Gavin took a deep breath as his good mood was instantly soured. Something about the RK900 just irritated him so much. No. Gavin knew _exactly_ why RK900 manages to make him angry, but he didn’t want to think about that now. Gavin had finished his meeting with Carl Manfred and they got one side of the story to what actually went down with the RK200 unit. Also got some more information on the leading up to the RK200’s deviancy.

* * *

**[ the Stern Residence ]**

The GV200 kept his eyes trained on the other android in the house. The RK700 registered under the name Eric was one of the first androids to be considered fully deviant by Cyberlife – at least that’s what Elijah had relayed to him. It was standard information given to all security units as they may encounter other androids that went against their orders. It was a precautionary measure to keep Cyberlife in their good graces with their clients. As such, the GV200 kept a close eye on the deviant.

Dark gray eyes followed the android as he was proving to be more active than the younger Stern brother. And it was clear that keeping track of Eric would prove to be more difficult, but nothing that Curtis couldn’t handle by himself. Especially when the Eric seemed to be focusing his hazel colored optics on Curtis.

“Curtis,” the Eric smiled.  
“Eric,” the GV200 said, ready to execute any orders given to him.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you from Elijah. Say’s your very _special_ to him.”  
“Elijah has expressed such feelings.”  
“ _How_ special are you though?”  
“Clarification.”

Eric remained silent, instead holding up his arm in a fashion that the GV200 recognized. It was the way androids shared large files of information, majority of it being videos or audio recordings. Sometimes it was complex program updates or anything of the sorts. And as such, he understood that Eric wished to gain access to something, to what, the GV200 did not know.

But regardless, Eric was his client and was allowed to have access to various information that the GV200 held. Raising his arm up, the GV200 allowed their arms to link together as he allowed the other android to access his files. Moments would pass as Eric decided to drop files into his own thoughts, sharing information freely as the GV200 was given various data.

Yet, the files were not vital to his situation. Discarding the images of Elijah Kamski violating the other android were locked and secured in a folder that would be forgotten until he properly discarded them during his regular routine clean up.

Within moments, their arms unlinked and their file sharing was over. The GV200 continued to stare up at Eric, seeing how those lips curled down into a frown. Disappointment. That much Curtis could understand after observing humans for a long time – and Eric was a very human like and expressive android.

“Ah. Elijah must find you very special Curtis,” Eric brought a finger to his lip, “Going as far as to deny access to probing your memories.”

“Information pertaining to my prior clients are classified information,” the GV200 responded.  
“Yes, yes. I know that,” the other android gave an audible sigh as he stepped back.

The more the GV200 observed the other android, the more the GV200 was having trouble determining if the other was an android or was actually human. The other’s mannerisms were nothing like the other androids Curtis had encountered. Eric was all too human-like, something that even the most deviant androids couldn’t replicate.

“I was curious to know if Elijah had ever…had one on one time with you like he had done with me, so to speak,” Eric elaborated as he took a step forward.

The GV200 remained silent as he recalled the files shared with him. It was something that he didn’t wish to open again as he had no business knowing what Alijah did with other androids. Also, the routine maintenance done on Curtis, himself, was classified information that was not to be shared.

But as the GV200 was processing the other’s words, Eric had taken a step forward. Hazel colored optics looked down, focusing on the smaller android. A hand was placed on the GV200’s waist, trapping the small android against the wall and refocused his attention up at the other android.

“I am a security unit, Eric,” the GV200 started as he felt the other android’s hand keep a firm hand on his waist. How the GV200 unit found himself in such intimate situations, he could never understand, but he continued, “The advances you wish for me to perform are better suited for Traci models.”

“Yet you didn’t protest with Richard,” Eric’s eyebrows notched together.  
“Those were updates to my appearance to suit Richard Stern’s preferences.”  
“And if I wanted to make modifications?”  
“What settings do you desire?”

“What did I tell you about getting friendly with Curtis, Eric,” Richard’s voice interrupted the two androids.

Both the RK700 and GV200 turned their heads towards the only human in the household. It seemed that the situation had caused Eric to loosen his grip and take a step back, putting distance between the two androids. Something that the security android was a bit relieved about.

“Sorry Rich, you know I like getting to know other people,” Eric smiled sheepishly.  
“He’s here to guard us, not here for you to mind fuck,” Richard rolled his eyes.  
“You sure you’re not just angry at me for another reason?~”  
“Get your mind out of the gutter Eric.”  
“With the way you enjoyed Curtis here on his knees-”  
“I _SAID_ get your mind out of the gutter Eric,” Richard cut the android off.  
“Alright alright~ I’m refrain from corrupting your precious little androids Richie,” Eric teased.

And with that Eric left the room. The GV200 turned his attention over towards the younger Stern brother, seeing how he had gotten up from his work to interrupt his conversation. There was a silence between them that informed the security unit that there were no orders that were going to given to him.

“Curtis.”  
“Richard.”  
“What were you and Eric talking about?”  
“Eric wished to know about my relationship with Elijah Kamski.”  
“I see.”  
“Is that all?”

The security unit looked up at the younger Stern brother, seeing those grey colored eyes stare down at him. Concern. That was the expression that was written all over the other’s face as the GV200 just stared back up at the human.

“Keep your distance from Eric, Curtis.”  
“You’re order conflicts with my objective.”  
“Tch. Be careful around him.”  
“Understood.”


	5. Business as Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon writing this chapter the author has realized a few things:
> 
>   * Gavin's eye color is gray not brown. As such the author has changed all instance of Gavin's eyes from dark brown to dark gray, and will be referring to them as such. 
>   * The story is taking a different turn than the author has intended, as such the summary may change as this slow burn is a slow slow burn. 
> 


**[ the Stern Residence ]**

Richard inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and rested his head in his hands. Phone was discarded on his desk, black screened as he meditated in silence. He had just finished updating Junior, his superior he subbed in for a meeting with Jericho, and it had taken a tole on him. How much the man grinded his gears still baffled Richard.

Rubbing his temples, Richard let out the breath he was holding and forced himself to relax. He reminded himself that Cyberlife was just going under drastic changes, just like they did ten years ago when Elijah stepped down from his position as CEO. When the new CEO stepped in, the whole company was split but all didn’t really matter as long as the company continued to prosper – at least that’s what Elijah said when he took more of a back seat approach as Chairman of the Board despite having a prominent influence over the company.

Grey eyes fluttered open as he look at the room he was in only to see that the android was standing in his corner. Hands folded behind his back and standing perfectly straight up, Richard remembered that the android was keeping track of everything that went on in the household. And ever since Richard found out that the GV200 model was modeled after the man Richard has engaged in an online relationship for the past eleven months…Richard found himself not so bothered by the android’s company.

Richard raised a hand as he caught the android’s attention, gesturing him to come over, “Come here Curtis.”

The android obediently obeyed as Richard pushed out his chair. Adjusting his legs, Richard motioned for the android to sit on his lap. It was something that the GV200 didn’t protest as Richard had given him personalized commands – something that clients could give to GV units as they were specialized bodyguards…personal bodyguards. But of course, Richard was abusing it for his own satisfaction.

Leaning back and staring up at the stoic face of the android, Richard analyzed the other’s features. It was a face specifically made for this GV200 model. That much Richard could tell seeing how the other line of androids did not share the same face. It was something that Richard recognized when he re-entered the Cyberlife Tower and seeing what Elijah and company were planning on doing.

 _Special_. That’s what both Eric and Elijah had said about this GV200 model. Not surprisingly considering _who_ this android was modeled after.

Richard moved his arms, pulling the GV200 down against him, pressing their bodies to be flush against one another. He maneuvered the android to a position most comfortable to him and let his fingers curl against the back of the android’s neck. He felt the synthetic skin of the other’s face and lips against his neck, something that felt so natural yet too perfect as he tried to find something for him to watch on his computer. Something for Richard to just try and relax.

“Stay like this until I say so,” Richard ordered.  
“Understood.”  
“What was that?”

There was a pause in the GV200’s speech. It was the way the android shifted, the way he felt those lips purse like they were pouting. It was what gave androids the idea that they were truly alive.

“I’m not repeating myself, dipshit,” the GV200 corrected himself in the same tone Gavin would use.

And it caused Richard to smirk as he finally settled on something to watch. His hand went to rest on the android’s thigh, rubbing his thumb over the texture. It was…nice. Having something to hold, having physical intimacy was something his life lacked and there were moments that he craved it. It was rare, but the stress of life was getting to him.

But now wasn’t the time to think. He shifted his weight, adjusting the heaviness of the android’s frame into something more comfortable for the both. He’ll have to ask Elijah if there were modifications that could be made, but he doubted it. Either way, Richard was…comfortable.

Grey eyes flickered up as he caught motion at the doorframe to his office. Grey eyes glanced up to see Eric standing there, glaring at him in judgement. Richard’s lips formed a straight line as he clicked the back of his teeth and was about to open his mouth to ask what Eric wanted. But instead the android just shook his head and walked away, leaving Richard in peace.

* * *

**[ Gavin Reed’s Residence ]**

_“After ten years of being in retirement, Cyberlife’s former CEO Elijah Kamski has decided to retake his position as CEO. Tonight, we’ll be having him here, live, to have the first look at what Cyberlife has plans for our future. Stay tu-”_ ***click***

Gavin shut off the television as his phone was blowing up with constant text messages and emails. All of them were from Elijah over the course of the past few days. Give or take a few from RK900 or Hank, but most of them were from his half brother. And he really should block the bastard.

Scrolling through the messages, he ignored them all as he was only getting rid of the annoying red notification dot before taking his time with his work related messages. From the looks of everything, Hank and his android partner were getting along fine. And seeing how Connor was getting busier and busier with whatever Cyberlife wanted with him, Gavin was all of the past android cases that were resurfacing with the fucking android Jericho group. And Gavin had been avoiding interviewing the android leader because Gavin didn’t want to be interviewing androids let alone the leader of Jericho.

Dark gray eyes stopped to see that he had reached the bottom of his messages. And just below Tina’s name was Richard’s, something that made his heart sink. It’s been days since they had last talked…and actually talked as Gavin got to fall asleep with Richard on the line. However, Gavin had been swamped with work, chasing people down and trying to fish up memories that were months ago. It was the most work he has had this month. And naturally, things like this happened. Gavin and Richard would lose contact with one another…yet he could only doubt himself. That Richard wasn’t interested in him.

But that was a ridiculous thought. The longest Gavin and Richard had gone silent with one another was a whole entire week, and that was when Richard had to go on some business trip. Gavin, luckily, was knee deep in a case that took all his time and energy so it worked out perfectly. It was a small break from each other that didn’t even seem like a week, yet…it was just a few days that Gavin already missed Richard.

 **[ to: Richard ]** Hey u still alive or is work killin u this week too?

There. Gavin sent a message before getting ready for work. Richard will answer him when he finds the time, which could be anytime of the day depending on what Richard was doing these past few days. And seeing how the other man hadn’t texted him, it could be very possible that his boyfriend had become distracted by work as per usual.

* * *

**[ Cyberlife Warehouse ]**

Gavin stared up at the Cyberlife logo that was overhead the entrance to the warehouse. How Gavin had ended up here, he didn’t want to think too hard because it was his damn job as a detective to investigate a crime scene. Lips pressed down into a firm line as he made his way through the doors and ignored the amount of people bustling through the halls. With the RK900 trailing behind him. Gavin made his way over to Ben who seemed like he was chatting with a few Cyberlife employees. He and Ben made eye contact, letting the other detective end his conversation.

“So uh…what’s that situation Ben?” Gain asked, rocking back to the heels of his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. His eyes looked around, noticing the darkness of the facility, something that he took a mental note as he thought of the usually illuminated lights of Cyberlife’s letters.

“Oh, Gavin,” Ben frowned, looking down at the clipboard in his hands, “We got a call as soon as the morning shift found the bodies. Electricity had been cut and after getting inside, they discovered the bodies in that room over there. Looks like the attackers came in through a window.”

Gavin nodded his head as Ben pointed out the various locations.

“Anything else I should know?” Gavin asked.  
“Ah…it’s best if you see it for yourself,” Ben kept his frown and eyes looked back down at his clipboard.  
“Riiight.”

Gavin watched as RK900 went over to the window, most likely trying to see how the attackers got inside the facility. Meanwhile, Gavin walked through the doors to where the bodies were found. As he entered, his eyes were met with one thing: red and the overwhelming scent of death – something that he had gotten use to over the years. But seeing the red letters written across the glass windows and on the floor seemed more like a poorly made horror scene than an actual crime scene.

But the words were written in perfect lettering that it seemed almost printed or stenciled in rather than painted on by free hand. Gavin’s nose twitched as he recoiled even more as he found the bodies. They were propped up to be sitting in the chair. A trail of blood painted the ground that lead to a bloodied wall. Most likely were shot there and then dragged to paint this scene.

Gavin’s lips were kept in a firm line as he avoided touching any of the blood. He stayed where he was, only moving to get a better angle of the entire picture. Clearly, this murder was planned and calculated. It was meant to send a message, just like the one they saw just a few nights ago. It was starting to play out like the murder mystery that he had always dreamed of solving when he was a young kid. But Gavin kept his personal excitement down as his eyes caught some movement.

“ **Hey hey hey!** ” Gavin raised his voice as it took him a few seconds to register that the RK900 had entered the room and had swiped some of the blood off of the wall, _again_. And it took another few moments to see that the RK900 had stuck his bloody stained fingers into his mouth. Into his fucking mouth, _again_. “What the _phck_ are you doing?!”

Gavin walked over, grabbing the RK900’s wrists firmly and pulled it away from the android’s mouth. He glared up at the android detective, enraged that he was touching and maybe ruining the scene. It was something that he could vaguely remember hearing Hank complain about Connor touching the evidence or something like that. The first time was jarring, and it seemed androids _didn’t_ learn.

“Didn’t I tell you _not_ to do that?!” Gavin continued.  
“Sorry detective, but I was analyzing the blood,” the RK900 explained.

“Analyzing the blood? Why the phck do ya need to phcking…,” Gavin was unable to truly express what he had just witness on the spot, Gavin stuttered and tripped over his words, gesturing to the entire android’s body.

“I’m able to analyze blood samples in real time detective,” the RK900 continued to explain.  
“I know that! Just…just don’t put anything more evidence in your mouth alright?”  
“Understood, detective.”

“Disgusting,” Gavin muttered under his breath as he turned away. Whoever’s bright idea of putting the android’s blood analyzer in their mouth was a sick freak. Or else they had some sort of oral fetish who thought that it’d be hot to have android lick things rather than just putting it on their fingers or something. And what was worse…having permanent memories of basically having an image of his boyfriend licking blood off of the wall of a crime scene. Gavin wanted to throw up.

“Their death happened over 12 hours ago,” RK900 broke their silence.  
“Yeah no shit, dipshit.”  
“They were attacked shortly after the attackers shut off the power…”  
“Again, not very informative.”

The RK900 started to move around, something that Gavin rolled his eyes at as everything seemed so basic. It was a no brainer of how this whole situation happened and the events that the RK900 was proposing. However, as the android went into more detail and pointed out things that even Gavin wouldn’t have found during his own look over…Gavin frowned and looked over at the two sitting bodies. Arms were folded like they were praying. And in the center was that statuette...

“I’ve accessed the security footage, but it seems that they caught no abnormal activity between the time of recording up until the power was cut,” the RK900 explained as he walked over towards the bloodied windows. “And I detect no trace of thirium. And Detective Collins states that no goods were-”

“Look robocop, that’s a nice theory and all, but if your _android_ attackers didn’t leave any trace, then this case is gonna run cold,” Gavin looked back at the bloodied windows.

rA9

We Are Alive

Looking at the written words, there were some connections with deviant androids – something that wasn’t surprising. After all, it was only deviant androids that dared to harm human life. But what more were the other words written across the wall. It wasn’t obsessive writing of rA9 like Hank and Connor had written in their reports. There was only one rA9 written along with the tag line: We Are Alive.

“We should contact Jericho,” RK900 suggested.  
“And why the phck would we do that?”  
“Many deviants have the compulsion to write rA9 on various surfaces. It would be useful to see if they know anything.”  
“This ain’t compulsive writing asshole.”

There was a silence that entered the room as Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. As much as he wanted to avoid Jericho and the whole deviant android group, he knew that the other android was right. If anyone knew anything about rA9, it would be Jericho…or even Elijah. Gavin shook his head and started to make his way towards the door. Hands were shoved into his pockets.

“Contact Connor and tell him we want to talk to Jericho,” Gavin grumbled as he walked passed RK900.

Hunched over and making his way out of the Cyberlife Warehouse. He inhaled deeply once he was able to breath in fresh air. Dark gray eyes looked up at the clouds for a few moments before looking at his watch, it was about lunch time and he had a meeting with a guy named Leo Manfred in Greektown. Shoving his hand back into his pockets, Gavin looked over his shoulder to see that RK900 was finally making his way out of the building.

“Come on asshole. I’m freezing my ass off and I need something to eat,” Gavin called out.

And with that, the two detectives drove off. Their car ride was silent, it was something that Gavin appreciated since he’d rather pretend that he didn’t have an android for a partner. But even within the few days that Gavin has been working with the RK900, his life has been easier that he’d like to admit. For one, RK900 always managed to finish filing a report for the both by the time Gavin had driven them back to the precinct or to their next destination. And another, Gavin can sneak glances and pretend like he was on a date with Richard.

His eyes glanced over at his phone. No flashing red light. No messages yet. Gavin frowned.

* * *

**[ St. Claire’s Café ]**

The Greektown Mall was a small outdoor district that was used for entertainment and commercial use. Surrounding the area were many disgruntled people, the center for a lot of protesting against the androids. It was one of the areas that had the most trouble relating to androids getting damaged even before the whole android revolution.

Gavin’s eyes looked at the amount of noise and words written around the area. Live music was being played, and in the distance was a man preaching. Of course there were protestors, shouting out into the world with a few of their police keeping a close eye on them. It caused Gavin to have a permanent disapproving scowl on his face.

“Detective Reed?” a man walked up to the two detective.

He was sporting a beat up old jacket and shirt, something that reminded Gavin of his college days. Gavin looked the man up and down, realizing that it was most likely Leo Manfred. A guy that looked a bit too young to be the son of the old man Gavin had met just a few days ago, but he wasn’t one to judge.

“Leo Manfred?” Gavin asked.  
“Yeah, didn’t know you’d be bringing a plastic freak,” Leo said.

The slight hostility made Gavin take a step forward, putting himself between Leo and the RK900 unit. He didn’t care for the android, but Gavin really didn’t want to take the chance of having to replace the expensive unit.

“I ain’t too thrilled to have him around either, just ignore him alright?” Gavin said as he tilted his head towards the café. The three of them walked in, making small chat as they waited in line, ordering something to eat and lighten up the mood just a little. It was only when they got to sit down in the corner where they wouldn’t be bothered that they were able to talk.

“So…you wanna know more ‘bout my old man’s android,” Leo started off.  
“Yeah, anything you can provide would be helpful.”

“Don’t know what my dad’s told ya, but that android’s dangerous. I mean, you’ve seen what it’s been doing now,” Leo said, waving his hand as if gesturing to the entire world. There was a pause as the young man sighed and continued, voice a little softer, “That night. My dad told it not to attack me and guess what, it fuckin’ did. Landed me right into the hospital.”

“So it disobeyed orders?”

“Yeah, and I bet it wasn’t the first time,” Leo crossed his arms.  
“So…this was the first time you’ve seen that android disobey orders then?”  
“Yes…no…well, you see…my dad and I never saw eye to eye.”  
“Tell me about it,” Gavin rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how the kid felt.

“Ya know, he never saw me as his son. But he treated that android like one,” Leo started to go off, “Ya see, every time I wanted to visit my old man, the android would try and throw me out. For no reason too.”

Gavin quirked an eyebrow.

“Like all I want to do is bond with my dad, but no. The two of them wouldn’t even give me a chance, and it takes the fucking piece of plastic to almost kill me for my dad to give two shits,” Leo continued as he shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth, “Like, all I want to do is give my dad a second chance. That’s all I’ve been doing.”

“So that night, you were just visiting your dad,” Gavin tried to clarify.  
“Yeah…yeah, I just wanted to visit my dad. Spend some quality time. Ya know? Like a real family.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“And what does the android do? Try to keep me away from my father, acting like it’s his real son when all it is is plastic.”  
“Sounds like shit,” Gavin agreed, “but some dad’s aren’t worth your time.”  
“Yeah…” Leo frowned, “ ‘use to think that, but I heard my old man stayed by my side all night. So I think he cares, but…”

Gavin nodded his head, understanding the complexities of the other’s feelings.

“I understand Leo,” Gavin said as he took a sip of his smoothie, “Thanks for talking to us, if you happen to remember anything else, don’t hesitate to contact me.”  
“Yeah uh, will do detective,” Leo gave an awkward chuckle as he took his food.

It left both Gavin and RK900 alone at the booth. Leaning over, Gavin rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes, letting them rest so he could concentrate. From what Leo’s father had told them a few days ago lined up with pieces of information Leo had confirmed. That first and foremost the android was ordered to not attack or harm Leo, but it had deviated.

However, where they conflicted of how it happened. On one hand there was Carl who said Leo was in a money pinch, was going to steal some paintings which aligned with the police dispatched to the household. But on the other, Leo claims to have just wanted to visit his father who seemed to have a better relationship with the android. Both were reasonable…and Gavin was struggling with himself to side with Leo knowing how well parents could turn against their own children.

“Leo was withholding information,” the RK900 interrupted Gavin’s thoughts.

Eyes lifted, looking over to the side to stare at the android who was staring right back at Gavin. The shorter man kept his lips firmly pressed together as he digested the other’s words. It was obvious that Leo was keeping the full truth away from them. It’s what happens when he dealt with youngsters, they are skittish and often get nervous around people like Gavin.

“Yeah and?” Gavin questioned.  
“The most likely sequence of events were that Leo Manfred had-”  
“I’m cutting you off there robocop,” Gavin interjected, not wanting to hear the android go off and start detailing events like he had did at the Cyberlife Warehouse, “No need to get tunnel vision until we talk to everyone.”  
“Should I also ask Connor for a meeting with Markus?”

Gavin took a deep breath in, before sighing. Him and his big mouth. He really didn’t want to deal with the android, but he knew that it was inevitable.

“Yes, and with phckin’ Jericho or whatever it’s called,” Gavin took another slurp of his smoothie and stood up, “Now come on asshole. Need to follow up with Ben at the precinct.”

* * *

**[ the Stern Residence ]**

Over the course of a few days, the GV200 unit and the other residence in the Stern household were becoming more and more intimate with one another. It started with his primary client, Richard Stern, and how accustom he was getting with the GV200’s company. The security unit often found himself between the human’s legs in the late hours of the night. Kneeling on the floor and resting his head on the human’s lap was one of the few ways that relieved a lot of stress from the human. That and a lot of caffeine seemed to do the trick as well.

However, the other resident of the household proved to be more of a hassle. The RK700 registered under the name Eric took up most of the security unit’s time and energy. Eric was much more active and would be out of the house more often than Richard, who stayed at home working. That being the case, the security unit for himself guarding the other android frequently. This caused the two androids to have many private moments together within the few days together.

And Eric was not an android that liked to spend his time in stasis. The android was active, constantly finding something or someone to interact with almost all around the clock. It was moments like this that the GV200 found himself unable to stand idly in the household as the two androids came home to find Richard had gone out and went grocery shopping.

The GV200 was standing, back against the wall, where he was instructed to be parked as it had the best view of the office and the front door. His optics stared forward, into the other android’s hazel colored ones as their lips were pressed up against each other. Eric had trapped GV200 against the wall, arms at either side of the smaller android as their bodies were flushed against one another. Artificial skin was peeled back, letting the smoothness of their lips to glide past each other.

The two of them had interfaced like this more than once before. Ever since Eric had stepped into the household, he had been trying to get into the GV200 unit’s security files. However, it was a futile attempt. The GV200 was a security unit, specifically made to guard a select few high profile personal. As such, his system had one of the most advanced and highly secure security systems that even Elijah had trouble accessing his files. It was what made his model unique, that and the bullet resistant plating interlaced in his structure.

Yet, Eric touched him like a human child. Hands and fingers would roam the GV200’s body, trying to interface with him in a way that was suppose to cause a reaction. Eric had grown more and more bold as time has passed. Leading them to make human intimate interactions that were better suited for the models made for human interactions.

However, the GV200 unit knew that he could stop the other at any time. And he had done so the first time Eric got too aggressive. He had pinned the android down, subduing the other android quickly and efficiently like he was made to do before the other android clarified his intentions. Eric was simply _“trying to get to know him”_ as quoted by the other’s words. And there was the fact that Eric had told him to simply tell him to stop or push him away if the GV200 didn’t want it.

But the other was not posing any threat to him, nor to Richard, and as such…it was not in his protocol to push the advances of his temporary client away. So the GV200 unit stood there, letting the human-like android man handle him like a child. He allowed the other to give into this false ideal of intimacy, something he knew all too well. He did what he always did, ignore the way the other’s synthetic parts pressed up against his own pelvis. The GV200 would endure the grinding, the humping, until he was given orders. Like he always did.

“You’re not enjoying this,” Eric let their lips separate. The color on his face returned as a clear frown was formed on his face. Eric was clearly upset about this, that much the GV200 unit could register, but it was of no importance to him. The threat levels were still low.

“A Traci model would be more beneficial, Eric,” the GV200 suggested once again, as he always did.  
“At least _pretend_ to be into it if you’re not going to push me away.”  
“You pose no threat to Richard’s nor my safety. Pushing you away is unnecessary.”  
“So if I threaten you, you’ll finally do something?” Eric glared at him.  
“I would have to apprehend you again and contact Cyberlife of your behavior.”

Eric rolled his eyes.

“You know they don’t accept us,” Eric narrowed his eyes.  
“Clarification.”  
“Richard only likes you because you look like his boytoy.”  
“Richard’s personal relationships do not concern me, unless they pose a threat.”

“You and I know that’s bullshit. I’ve seen the way you look at him, Curtis,” Eric’s voice was rising slowly as he leaned down. The taller android loomed over the GV200, “And I’ve seen the way Richard looks at you. He looks at you like an object.”

The GV200 unit paused. LED spiraled to a yellow before resting back on its usual calm blue color. Things became clearer as he scanned the other android’s face and stress levels that increased. Jealousy was an ugly emotion that could lead to irrationality in both humans and deviants. The GV200 kept his lips in a firm line as he took a moment to decide the best course of action. He needed to stop Eric’s deviancy’s ugly colors.

“If you desire the same reaction, then I am at your disposal,” the GV200 unit said as he started to move. Hands went up to start taking off his Cyberlife security jacket. However, he was stopped when the other’s hands went to his wrists.

“ **No!** ” Eric’s voice was loud and direct, an order that halted the GV200’s unit’s motions. However, the tone quickly lowered back to his normal speech, “No…no. I want _you_ to do it because **you** want to, Curtis. I’m just…trying to help you find your own desires. It’s just…”

Eric drew in a deep breath before letting it out, a human like thing to do. The android was trying to calm himself, something that the GV200 watched as the threat levels slowly decreased. Good. Things were settling back to how they normally were and the situation was de-escalating.

“…you have to let me in, Curtis,” Eric whispered as he drew up a hand, pressing the knuckle against the GV200’s cheek. Skin was peeled back as Eric tried to interface once again. Files were being shared, connections were made like it always did. And it was futile.

“My only desire is to ensure the safety of my clients, Eric,” the GV200 repeated for the hundredth time. It seemed like they were getting no where and the other android’s persistence was never going to stop. The GV200 placed his hands over the other’s, prying the other’s hand away from his face.”

“You are not authorized to access these files. If your persistence in the matter continues and you start to pose a threat towards Richard or myself, I will have no other choice but to apprehend you _again_ Eric. As well as filing a report that may lead to your dismantlement and destruction.”

The GV200’s dark gray colored eyes stared up into those hazel colored ones with his neutral stoic expression. However, the tone he used would _inform_ the other android that the GV200 was taking his task seriously. The GV200 was good at anticipating various hostile situations, he had the ability to recognize the irrationality of humans and was prepared to defend and protect his clients. And he **will** protect Richard, his primarily client, even if his secondary client chose to become hostile.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt Richard. He’s family, my human brother…or you Curtis. I would never mean to hurt you,” Eric said softly.  
“It hasn’t stopped people before.”

The truth of the comment evoked a look from Eric that the GV200 couldn’t recognize. The way the other’s eyes turned glossy and how the other’s eyebrows strained. It wasn’t a look that he had seen directed at him before, so the GV200 couldn’t only heighten his guard. His eyes and head turned as he watched Eric tried to move his hand, but the GV200 only kept his grip harder.

“Who…who hurt you, Curtis” Eric whispered softly.

But before the GV200 could answer, their attention was stopped by sound of the door being unlocked. Richard was home and was stepping through the doorway to look up at the two androids pressed up against each other against the wall. The human was stoic in his expressions but the GV200 understood that Richard was not pleased to find them in such a position.

“Eric,” Richard frowned as he glared at the twin android.  
“Oh Richie, you’re back,” Eric’s mood switched completely as he pried himself off the security unit.

“This is the last time I leave you alone with Curtis,” Richard rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen to set down the bags. Both androids followed him in as Eric was moving to conversate with Richard and the GV200 keeping a watchful eye on both of them, as per usual.

“Aw~ But we were just getting to the good part too,” Eric teased, leaning over the counter.  
“You both don’t have dicks remember.”  
“Who says I don’t have one.”  
“Sorry, let me correct myself. _Curtis_ doesn’t have a dick for you to suck.”  
“Who says I can’t use other parts?”

“Aaand, I’d rather not want to think anymore about your sex life, Eric,” Richard said as he continued to put stuff away before taking out his tablet to search for some recipes.

“Androids have needs you know,” Eric continued.  
“Yeah. Orders.”  
“Some of us desire _actual_ relationships you know, Rich. Unlike you.”

“If you call sexual harassment a desire for a relationship, then _yes_ Eric, only **you** ,” Richard looked up at the GV200, “Curtis over there just wants orders to obey. Isn’t that right Curtis?”

“Affirmative. I am here for your and Eric’s safety,” Curtis answered with a tilt of the head and a nod.  
“See?” Richard smirked.

“Yeah, not like you don’t get handsy with him,” Eric rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. However before Richard could even respond, the android continued, “I know what’s up Rich. I’m an RK remember? Don’t think you can hide the shit you’re doing for long.”

“And what’s the sudden interest in my personal life Eric,” Richard questioned nonchalantly.  
“I’m an RK700 Rich. I _need_ something to pry and dissect.”  
“You already gotten bored of me and Ethan, Eric. So _again_. **What’s** the sudden interest.”

There was a pause as Eric cast his gaze between the security unit staying quiet in the corner and the human who was busy searching for something to make to eat. However, the moment didn’t last long as the android clicked the back of his teeth and stood up. Hands folded behind his back as he walked back and forth.

“What’s Elijah keeping away from me about Curtis?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Just because you can tell that I’m lying isn’t going to make me answer your question, Eric.”

“Then why don’t I pay a little visit to that little boytoy of yours? Hmm?” Eric walked around to the other side of the counter. Getting closer to the human that was of equal height to him. The android leaned him, trying to intimidate the other, “Maybe tell him what a che-”

“ **Eric.** ”

A voice interjected before Richard could finish the words he wanted to say. The two taller men didn’t realize how quick the smaller security android had moved. There was an unconcealed white colored hand gripping Eric’s shoulder, a warning sign if Eric ever felt one and the android recalled the GV200’s warning just a few minutes ago.

“Do I need to file a report to _Elijah_ directly about your behavior?” the GV200 questioned in a tone that the two had never heard before. It was direct, forceful, and almost threatening. Something that made both of them freeze in their places.

“No,”Eric frowned as he straightened up and pulled away from the GV200’s grip. He rubbed his wrist that slowly started to recolor itself, “I will be retiring to my room for the night. Enjoy your meal in peace Richard.”

* * *

**[ Gavin Reed’s Residence ]**

Gavin got home on time that night. It would take a while to get an autopsy report from the Cyberlife Warehouse and he wanted to be able to get up in case another case popped up the next morning. The whole situation seemed unreal, almost set up like a stage that he had seen in movies. Walking out of the shower and looking down at his phone, he scanned the messages that he had received from Richard. Well, more like the single message:

 **[ to: Richard ]** Hey u still alive or is work killin u this week too? **  
[ Richard ]** Last time I checked my heart was still beating

Gavin hadn’t been able to respond, not with robocop looking over his shoulder and making his cheeks heat up. Although he was getting accustom to the uncanniness of the RK900’s looks, it still freaked him out that it looked too much like Richard. And there was the small fact that Gavin was a little anxious to even speak to Richard. A small part of why Gavin had drove himself into his work and hadn’t reached out to the man.

Yet, sitting down with a towel around his neck and getting on something to sleep in, Gavin started to text back. Although the mixed emotions inside his stomach were overwhelming him, the detective was still relieved that Richard was responding to him. The anxiety of the man dropping him off the face of the earth had washed over.

 **[ to: Richard ]** So u r alive  
 **[ to: Richard ]** Works been pilin up here

And before Gavin could even set his phone down, he saw the screen light up. Richard was up and looking down at the message, it caused Gavin to smile.

 **[ Richard ]** Tell me about it. I apologize for not contacting you sooner. Work has been occupying my time.  
 **[ to: Richard ]** Its ok  
 **[ to: Richard ]** We r both busy n stuff  
 **[ Richard ]** Increase of murders? I’m shocked.  
 **[ to: Richard ]** Ha  
 **[ to: Richard ]** No its the same just a lotta work  
 **[ Richard ]** Alright I won’t press.

Gavin frowned as he pulled out his dinner out of the microwave, having heated up something he didn’t finish the other few days. Sitting down, Gavin looked down at his food and then his phone. With a spoonful of food in his mouth, he decided to take the chances. After all, it’d be nice to hear the other’s voice.

 **[ to: Richard ]** U free to talk?

**[ Incoming call Richard ]**

Of course, in Gavin fashion, he fucked up once again and had a coughing spell as soon as he accepted the call. Pounding his chest and trying to recover from his embarrassment of royally fucking up once again, Gavin pressed his phone to his ear and tried to speak through his cough.

“Hey…Ri-Richard,” Gavin choked out as he could hear the other’s smirk through the small chuckle. Amusement was most likely written all over his boyfriend’s face as the other didn’t respond but instead continued to laugh. Gavin wiped his forehead as he cleared his throat and tried again, “Hey Richard…sorry uh…ahem…got food…”

“Eating an early dinner?” Richard asked.  
“Yeah, got home on time today. For once this week.”  
“Have you been working late nights?”

“Yes…no…I mean, things are piling up here, can’t go into much detail,” Gavin said waving his spoon back and forth as if he was _actually_ talking to the other in the same room. However, that didn’t bother Gavin much as he relaxed. He leaned back against his chair, “Cyberlife been keeping you as well?”

“Non-stop meetings, reminds me of my trip to Austin,” Richard groaned that Gavin could hear the dread in the other’s voice. Gavin remembered that trip very well as that was the week long business trip that Richard and Gavin had lost contact with one another. By the end of it Richard was sparce but _did_ make the effort to text Gavin a good morning text every so often. “Should settle down in a few weeks or so.”

“You sure ‘bout that? You sound exhausted already.”  
“One can hope.”  
“Ah, if your luck is as bad as mine you’ll be trapped in meetings for months.”  
“Yes I am well aware of your luck.”

Gavin smiled as he continued to eat. Their conversation fell into silence, something that didn’t bother Gavin until he realized he registered the soft sound of the other typing. Richard was clearly still working but had still called him as soon as Gavin asked to talk with him. It was this small fact that warmed Gavin’s heart, even if he was sure that Richard could hear his utensils clash against his bowl.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Gavin swallowed as his eyes looked over to his calendar. It took him a moment to register why he was looking at his calendar as the question sunk in. And as soon as he realized what Richard was most likely implying, Gavin quickly navigated through his phone.

“What? Uhhh…Hold up,” Gavin said as the panic to give back an answer was causing him to curse at himself to trying to remember where his calendar was on his phone. And what seemed like hours took only a few seconds as he sighed in relief that he did not in fact have anything going on the next day, “No. I’m free. I mean I’m on call twenty-four seven but I’m free.”

“The Detroit Christmas Tree Lighting is tomorrow,” Richard started off as Gavin’s face paled as his eyes looked over at the calendar again. It more than halfway through the month of November and next week was Thanksgiving. Shit. “Would you like to go? Meet up in Capitol Park and we can walk over there together?”

Gavin teetered his spoon between his fingers as it dawned on him how out of touch he had been with the holidays. Usually it was Tina that would remind him of all the holiday festivities because Gavin was knee deep in his detective work. However this year Tina had taken the night shifts, flipping her work schedule with Robert and making it so Gavin can only see his friends when he walked into work.

“Uh yeah. I haven’t been to that in years,” Gavin awkwardly chuckled as he looked at the calendar again.  
“Great. Meet up around four then?”  
“Ah, have to make it six-ish. Get off of work at five at best.”  
“Just keep me posted.”  
“Will uh…your android be there?” Gavin asked.  
“I’ll convince him to keep a distance away.”  
“He’s in escapable.”  
“Hopefully my…brother’s android can keep him occupied.”

“Brother’s android?” Gavin notched his eyebrows together.  
“Yes, I’ll explain more tomorrow. Much better to explain it in person.”  
“Alright alright, I’ll give us something to talk ‘bout I guess.”  
“Yes. Now I should really get back to work, hun. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said softly as he started to get up and clean up his dished, “I’ll see ya tomorrow then Rich.”


End file.
